Aishiteru
by bibochan
Summary: In Feudal Japan, Itachi is the heir to the greatest clan of warlords. Deidara is the son of a peasant woman. They are from two completely different worlds, but they have one thing in common. They love each other more than anything. ItaDei.
1. Meeting You

Got a new idea for a story. Hope you like!

Just a note: this is yaoi. Y-A-O-I. If you don't like it, don't read it. It is ItaDei, ItachixDeidara. And also as I have received questions about this before, it is set so far back for a reason. You'll find out why later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Itachi or Deidara, even though I wish I did...

On with the story!!

--

The year was 1376, during the Yoshino Period in Feudal Japan.

There lived a clan of great warlords known as the Uchihas. The Uchiha clan was by far the most powerful and most respected family in all of the southern lands. The clan was led by Fugaku Uchiha and his wife, Mikoto. They had two heirs: Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. The two brothers were the last two remaining heirs to the clan and were treated as such. They were trained to be smart as well as strong.

Itachi, the elder of the two, was an exceptionally skilled fighter and seen as an intellectual genius. He surpassed his father's skills at his age. Itachi was seen as the true prodigy of the clan and was well respected. However, he was not happy.

Itachi was twenty-one now, well past the usual marrying age. Even so, Itachi held no interest in women whatsoever. The fact that his son was not even attempting to look for a wife angered Fugaku. He was determined to get his son to marry no matter what. He would call upon other clan leaders to send their daughters to meet Itachi, but so far, none were successful in winning his heart. Fugaku even suggested Itachi to another leader, with whom he was mending ties, who was looking for a suitor for his daughter. With much arguing, Fugaku forced Itachi to meet the beautiful young girl. The two were left in a room together with Itachi's back to the girl. The moment she began to speak, Itachi turned around to look her in the eyes. The moment he looked into her sparkling orbs, highlighted by her nervous blush, he had to speak, "no."

"S-sumimasen?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"I-I don't understand..."

"What don't you understand? I deny your companionship," Itachi flatly stated.

At these words, the girl teared up. "Teme!" Itachi, unfazed by the insult sat down at the table and sipped at his provided cup of tea. Seeing her words had no affect on him, the girl buried her face in her hands and ran out of the room, crying for her father.

--

About twenty years earlier,

A young German man was exploring through the new Asian lands. He had boyish looks and blond hair and blue eyes. He ended up making his way over to Japan where he met the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. A poor village girl with long dark brown hair. He wooed her with trinkets from his land and ended up staying with her. One day, she stated to him that she was pregnant with his child. Calling her a whore, he promptly left to let her deal with the bastard. Months later, she had the child. It was a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, similar to his father's. He also possessed the traditional Japanese eye shape. He was a true artistic beauty in her eyes, and so she gave him a name she felt was worthy, Deidara.

Deidara grew into a young man, having never lived a very good life. His mother died of an illness when he was young. Since then, he'd been forced to fend for himself against the world along with the snide insults and remarks thrown at him by the other villagers. He lived in a small hut just outside of the actual village. Whenever he asked, he was denied food from the other villagers, so every so often, he would sneak in the dead of night and steal some food from the village reserve.

He'd just managed to grab a sack full of rice and was now knee deep in the man-made lake trying to catch a few fish with his net. He smiled to himself and rubbed his aching stomach soothingly as he held up the net and watched the fish squirming within it.

"So, the Teme is hungry, eh?"

Deidara spun around to find a group of villagers standing at the water's edge, arms crossed, eyeing him evilly. He dropped the fish and made to run but was grabbed from behind and thrown down into the water. The men dragged him out and threw him to the ground. A few other men brandished long bamboo sticks and started to beat him into the hard dirt. About ten minutes later, bruised and sore, he shakily got to his feet. As he started to walk away from the snickering men, one of them stuck out his stick and tripped him. He fell flat on his face as the men laughed and yelled insults to him. He got up again and forced himself to run away into the nearby forest.

He stopped when he felt he was far enough away and slouched against a tree whimpering in hunger as he clutched his stomach and rubbed the rest of his abused body. He looked ahead and perked up as he saw a bush full of berries. He crawled over to it eagerly and picked some of the delicious morsels and popped them into his mouth.

--

"What do you mean you refused her?!"

"Its as simple as that, Otou-san. I could not accept her as my wife."

"And why the hell not, Itachi?! She's young, beautiful. She's the daughter of the leader of the Nakanawa clan! She's perfect for you!"

"She didn't have what I was looking for."

"And what the hell, may I ask, is that?"

"Her eyes..."

"Nani?"

"I didn't love her."

"Love?! You don't need love! I arranged it so that your marriage with her would bring the two clans back on good terms and end at least some of the fighting! If you just marry her, after years together, you'll develop feelings for each other. Especially after you have a child and bring a new heir into this world."

"Fuck your heir."

"Ne?!"

"You heard me. That's all you care about. So you can get off easier politically. You don't give two shits about myself or Sasuke."

"Don't you DARE bring Sasuke into this whole mess! He is a good son, unlike you of recently."

"Just wait..."

"What was that?!"

"I'm leaving."

"Don't you DARE! You set one FOOT out of this room and I'll-"

"You'll what?"

And with that, Itachi turned on his heel and walked straight out of the room, leaving his father alone. After he knew his father would not come out after him, Itachi ran as fast as he could to the stables. Upon arriving at the entrance, he leaned against a tree to catch his breath. He pulled his arm back and slammed his fist into the tree, leaving a rather large dent in the bark. An aggravated tear fell down his cheek. He would NOT let his father control his life or Sasuke's. Recomposing himself, he stepped into the stables and strode over to his favorite horse; a tall, strong, jet black stallion. He grabbed the saddle and reigns and secured them on the horse. He then mounted it and rode it out of the stables.

He let the horse run as fast as it desired. The wind blowing in his face helped to calm him. Itachi directed the horse across the large field along the line of the forest to take him to his favorite spot. A place no one except him knew about. A clearing deep within the woods with a sparkling lake and a small waterfall. It was a place where flowers bloomed in the dead of night and fireflies, along with the moon, gave it light. It was a truly breathtakingly beautiful sight and always calmed him and made him at peace with the world. If only he could see something equally as beautiful in a person's eyes.

He always saw eyes as being the doorways to a person's soul. That's why he focused so much upon them. He felt that if he looked into someone's eyes and he saw something deep and beautiful, then he could love that person. He didn't really care much else about the person, not even the gender, just so he loved their eyes. So far though, all the women his father had presented him with only had shallow, unappealing eyes. One glance, and he could not bear to look at the girls again, he just had to send them all away.

He was almost there. He could smell the flowers and hear the water and...muttering? Thinking it strange that anyone else would know of this place being that it was located on Uchiha property, Itachi decided to look into the matter. He came upon a young man, about his age it seemed, rummaging through bushes grabbing handfuls of berries and stuffing them into his mouth hungrily. He watched somewhat amusedly as the young man ate while also looking him over. He had a very interesting look to him; a peasant it seemed with a good, attractive body type, hugged in rags, even less of that of a normal villager. His skin was pale and creamy and his hair, oh Kami-sama, his hair! It was nowhere near the dark brown or black of normal people; it was a beautiful gold! Like the silky rays of the sun, long and beautiful. Itachi snapped out of his observations as the young man slightly choked on a mouthful of berries.

"You should be more careful on how you go about eating, or are you that hungry?" Itachi called out to the boy with sunshine hair.

--

So, what did you think for my first chapter? I really like how this story is planned out. Constructive criticism is always accepted with gratitude! Flames are not. And I just wanted to apologize for not updating in a while. Various problems: computers being pieces of shit, family problems, etc.

Well, anyway, I have nothing to do for a while now so hopefully next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Kissing You

Just a note: this is yaoi. Y-A-O-I. If you don't like it, don't read it. It is ItaDei, ItachixDeidara. And also as I have received questions about this before, it is set so far back for a reason. You'll find out why later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Itachi or Deidara, even though I wish I did...

On with the story!!

--

Deidara couldn't help but practically shovel the berries into his mouth. They were so delicious! He accidentally shoved too many in his mouth at once and he choked slightly, but was able to get them down after a bit more chewing.

"You should be more careful on how you go about eating, or are you that hungry?"

The blond jumped with a start when he heard the voice call out to him. He hurriedly swallowed his mouthful and looked up to the man. What he saw before him seemed to take his breath away. The man was perched on top of a large, black horse. His skin was as pale as the moon and his hair was as dark as night. He looked strong and mysterious. Deidara thought him to be the beauty of night itself. He wore a beautiful black silk haori with red embroidery and a deep red kataginu embroidered in black. His black hakama were also made of silk and lightly billowed in the wind. He must be a lord or something to have such beautiful attire. When he spoke, his deep voice just seemed to match him perfectly, completing his image of beauty.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I..."

"You what?"

"I j-just wanted to get something to eat, un."

Itachi thought his voice to be surprisingly deep, but just enough to emphasize that fact that he was indeed a man. It contrasted his feminine looks. Made him a bit more attractive in Itachi's eyes. And he had a cute little speech impediment

"Doesn't your village feed you?"

"Not really, un."

Itachi sighed and swung his leg over to the side to dismount. He gracefully touched to the ground and strode over to the blond.

"Poor thing," the raven cooed as reached out a hand to the young man before him. He stroked the boy's golden locks and was shocked to find it surprisingly soft. Deidara flinched slightly at the touch. He had never been touched in such a tender way before and was slightly embarrassed. He noticed his cheeks warming up as he began to blush and dropped his gaze to the ground.

Itachi noticed his shyness and moved to hold his chin up.

"Look at me, won't you?"

The blond looked up at Itachi, right into his onyx gaze. The raven froze at the sight before him. Not only was this young man's hair beautiful, but his eyes were absolutely gorgeous. They were a beautiful blue, sparkling like the daytime sky right after a storm with the remaining raindrops glistening in the light. This boy had the most amazing eyes Itachi had ever seen. The eyes he'd been dreaming of. Noticing that he'd been staring, Itachi blinked to rid himself of his daze. He just couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from those beautiful blue orbs. The blond let out a slightly trembling breath and that was all it took. Itachi just couldn't seem to hold himself back any longer. He leaned down and touched his lips to the blond's.

Deidara couldn't help but let out a small, surprised gasp. Those lips were so soft and so warm, he just seemed to melt into the kiss. Being it was his first time, Deidara felt nervous on how to react to such a touch. He attempted to kiss the man back and moved his lips to deepen it.

Itachi smiled inwardly at the blond's awkwardness. He knew the boy had never experienced anything like this in his whole life. To make sure the blond stayed comfortable, he kissed tenderly, making sure not to deepen it too much. Itachi pulled away after about a minute or so and gave a soft smile as he gazed down at the dazed blond.

Deidara didn't know just how long the kiss lasted. It felt like an eternity to him. An eternity in complete bliss. He let out another trembling breath as they parted and dropped his gaze as he sucked and nibbled on his bottom lip, still feeling the tingling sensation left by the raven.

"I-I'm sorry, un."

"For what?"

"For...for k-kissing you."

Itachi chuckled lightly to himself at the blond.

"There's no need to be sorry. I was the one who kissed you. There's nothing for you to be worried about."

Itachi bent down and pecked the blond on the lips once again he then straightened back up and turned away to climb back onto his horse. He peered down at the blond from his mount and spoke.

"You're really something else, I must say. You should be more careful about trespassing on other's property. If it had not been me that had found you, you'd have been dead by now. Even so, I'm glad we were fortunate enough to meet. Especially here, shrouded in the beauty and darkness of night. Hopefully we can meet again, my dear beauty. Until then."

--

And with that, Itachi steered his horse around and whipped the reigns to get the animal going. He galloped away, leaving the blond alone within the bushes. He rode swiftly, relishing in the feeling of the wind against his face and whipping his hair about along with the thought of the beautiful young man. He headed back to the stables to let his horse have some well deserved rest. He didn't need to go to his spot anymore. He was content with his new memories.

After directing his horse back to its stall and removing the riding gear, he made his way out of the stables and back to the Uchiha mansion. He strode down the outside hallways until he reached his room. Luckily for him, he did not run into anyone. He slid open his door and stepped inside, however, something felt strangely off. He closed the door and started to undress to change into his sleeping yukata. He discarded his kataginu and untucked his haori, discarding that as well when a candle lit behind him.

"Out late Itachi?"

Itachi smirked at the probing voice and turned around to find a figure sitting, cross-legged on the floor, watching him. A candle held in the figure's outstretched hand.

"Yes, actually."

--

Deidara was still dazed and stuck in an almost trancelike state. He inhaled sharply and regained at least enough sense to think properly. He had been in such a daze, he didn't register a thing the raven said. He just heard his voice. Oh, his beautiful voice. Something about being careful about trespassing or something. Deciding it was already late enough for him to be out, he started to make his way back to his hut by the village. He managed to luckily not run into any wild animals, save a squirrel or two, and returned home. He lit a couple candles and kneeled down in front of the small memorial he had made for his mother. He held his hands together in prayer and began to tell his mother about everything.

'Oh, Okaa-san, you wouldn't believe what happened to me today! The day itself wasn't really great. I got beat again. Tried to steal some food. Anyway, when I went into the forest looking for food, I met the most amazing man I've ever seen! You would've loved him, Okaa-san. He was beautiful. I know how much you loved beautiful things. And...he said I was beautiful. Just like you always said. Before him, you were the only one who ever said that to me. I never thought I'd really be attracted to a guy, but I think I am. I know I don't really know anything about him yet, but I think I might be in love with him. He kissed me, too. My first kiss! I know it wasn't his, but I have a feeling it was the first one he ever really liked. He seemed so sad before, but he smiled at me afterwards. I remember what you told me. That no matter what, I should be happy. Since you died, I haven't been happy. But now, I am. I want to see him again. I know you would probably have approved of him, even though he is a man. Aishiteru, Okaa-san.'

Deidara blew a kiss to the memorial and crawled across the floor to grab his straw sleeping mat. He unrolled it and got up to blow out the candles. He laid down on the rather hard mat, pulling up his sheet and adjusting himself to a more comfortable position. He had almost completely forgotten about the soreness of his body by now and grinned at the thought of the man kissing him, replaying the memory over and over again in his mind. He'd almost lulled himself to sleep and had just closed his eyes when they shot open in realization. He never got the man's name!

--

Second chapter! WHOO! I like this one. And I've put the matter into consideration and have decided that I will put a bit more detail into some parts such as fight scenes and sex scenes when necessary. I want them to have more of an impact. So, I'm gonna up the rating when a scene like that comes about. Anyways, constructive criticism is always accepted with gratitude! Flames are not.

Please review! They help encourage me get new chapters out sooner!


	3. Thinking of You

Hey everybody! I really appreciate everyone's support! It really helps and encourages me to continue writing.

Just a note: this is yaoi. Y-A-O-I. If you don't like it, don't read it. It is ItaDei, ItachixDeidara. And also as I have received questions about this before, it is set so far back for a reason. You'll find out why later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Itachi or Deidara, even though I wish I did...

On with the story!

--

"So, what were you doing out so late? At your spot again?"

"I was going there originally."

"What stopped you?"

"I met someone."

"Who?"

"Someone beautiful. Unfortunately, I never got his name."

"His?"

"Yes, his."

"Never thought you would've liked guys, Aniki."

"I'm not one to really care. I'd like to see him again though."

"If you really like him, then you should."

"Sasuke, you...support this?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're my nii-san, Itachi. I support you with anything."

"Thank you, Otouto."

"You're welcome," the younger Uchiha stood up from his spot on Itachi's floor and made to walk out. At the door, he turned back to his brother and said, "and I won't tell Otou-san or Okaa-san."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you, Aniki."

Itachi watched as his younger brother exited and closed the door behind him. He smiled warmly to himself and finished undressing. He discarded the clothing and slipped on one of his sleeping yukatas and laid down into his soft, ready made bed.

During the night, Itachi tossed and turned. He woke up every few hours and, with difficulty, would try to fall back asleep.

He kept on having dreams of the blond. He would be lying in the grass of his special spot with the blond laying next to him; they were loving each other. Then, darkness would consume them and he would look over to find the boy dead. He would see Sasuke and call for him, but his brother turned his back on him and vanished. When he looked back down at his blond, he saw a snake slithering over him. It then turned to him and struck, biting the distraught raven on the neck.

Itachi kept having the same dream throughout the night, every time he fell asleep.

Itachi woke the next morning in a rather bad mood, having not been able to sleep for over three hours at a time. He worried about what the dream meant for him and the beautiful blond. However, he just shrugged it off and went about his day as usual.

--

Deidara slept long and peacefully. He woke up with a smile even though he had a slightly painful kink in his neck. He sat up and sighed merrily, his thoughts still on the beautiful raven haired man. He scrambled off the mat and rolled it up, setting it to the side.

"Ohayo, Okaa-san, un!" he said, waving to his mother's memorial while getting up.

He stepped outside of his hut and deeply inhaled the fresh air. Today was going to be a good day. He wanted to see that beautiful man again and learn his name!

His stomach growled and his good mood finally started to fade. He was terribly hungry.

Not wanting to be harassed again by the villagers, he opted not to go into the village and beg for food. He wandered around the forest eating a few berries here and there so he didn't pass out from hunger.

Since he was planning on seeing the raven again, he didn't want their meeting to be as awkward as last time. He didn't want to look as if he'd just dug himself out of the ground and didn't want to be caught desperately stuffing his face with whatever he could find that was edible. He wanted to be clean and look somewhat neat and freshened up.

Deidara, after a few hours of roaming and deep consideration on the subject, made his way back into the village. He managed to catch an old woman washing some laundry. He watched her for some time and when she left for some reason or another, he ran over and picked up a decent looking yukata. Okay, yes, it was women's clothing but he didn't really seem to care and it didn't have too girly of a pattern.

He ran back to his hut, making sure no one noticed him. He grabbed a rather clean piece of cloth and ventured again into the forest. When he felt he was deep enough so as not to be discovered, he found a small river and believed he should take a bath. He undressed quickly and stepped into the running water. Deidara shivered at first, the water was cold and the breeze against his bare skin didn't help him much. He got used to the temperature after a bit and was able to force himself to submerge completely.

He spent a while in the river, making sure he was completely clean. He swam over to the bank and stepped out of the water, grabbing the cloth to dry off on. He slipped on what one could call underwear and draped the yukata over his body. He tied the obi neatly around his waist and used his fingers to comb through his golden locks, making sure no knots could be found, and looked up at the sky. It was evening already.

--

Itachi sighed heavily and used his sleeve to wipe sweat from his brow. He had managed to avoid yet another confrontation with his father which would have brought on another argument between the two of them. He made the excuse that he had promised Sasuke they would train together, which wasn't a complete lie on his part. He and Sasuke both enjoyed spending time training together.

He had unknowingly spent the entire length of the day out in the field sparring with his little brother. By now, he was exhausted and in need of a nice bath.

He entered the Uchiha's personal hot springs and undressed unceremoniously, wanting eagerly to feel the soothing warmth of the water. He sighed contentedly as he slid into the warmth, breathing in the steam rolling about him on the water's surface. Relaxing against the edge of the hot spring, he closed his eyes and allowed a light sleep to overtake him.

Once he awoke, relaxed and content, he let his mind wander to thoughts of the blond. He wanted eagerly to see the young beauty again. He didn't know when, but he would make sure to see him again and ravish him. He barely knew the boy and he felt he was already falling for him. It was his eyes. He knew from what he saw in those glistening sky blue eyes that he was definitely the one. Deciding that was enough, he washed himself and got out.

He grabbed a brush, and brushed through his long raven hair. He dressed in a simple yet still elegant haori and hakama that was already prepared for him at his request and exited the bathing area, leaving his discarded clothing for the servants to pick up.

He made his way back to his room, grabbed a book and sat down up against the wall. He wasn't necessarily reading the book, just looking at it. He didn't feel like reading. He kept letting his thoughts return to the blond.

Hearing a knock on the wood frame to his sliding door, he got up and opened it to reveal one of his personal servants who just so happened to be a little too fond of him.

"Itachi-sama, will you be joining your family for dinner?"

"No, Kazumi. I don't feel quite up to it tonight. Tell them I said 'gomen-nasai,' will you?"

"Of course, Itachi-sama. I'll bring your dinner here for you."

The girl ran off before Itachi could protest. He really wasn't hungry.

He waited for her to return and serve him as elegantly as she could possibly muster, although he shooed her out when she offered to feed him. He locked the door and sat down once again against the wall, picking up his book and neglecting his food, allowing it to become cold.

He lit a candle after night fell and a little bit later, he heard a soft tapping on the paper walls. Being that the sound was not a regular knock, he sighed and set down his book and went to investigate. He unlocked the door and slid it open, using the light from the candle the see through the dark. His eyes widened as he gazed down at the blue-eyed blond who refused to leave his thoughts.

--

Deidara had made his way over to the edge of the forest, looking across the field at the Uchiha mansion. It was only evening so there was still some time for light. He watched for a while and saw a servant girl carrying an overly ornate tray of food to a room. She entered and stayed for a few minutes before being shooed out by none other than the raven of his dreams.

He noticed the man had a very annoyed expression across his flawless features and Deidara gulped. Yes, the man was beautiful but his face had the potential to send cold shivers down your spine. The blond could tell even from the distance where he was. He hoped to the Kamis that he would never glare at him with such an expression.

He felt safe enough to run across the field up to the man's bedroom door after darkness fell. Once there, hidden under the walkway, he grabbed up a few small rocks and tossed them at the paper walls hoping to get the man's attention. Luckily, he heard the raven's footsteps and saw the door open. The man stepped out with an inquisitive look on his face. Deidara stepped out into the candlelight and smiled up at the raven.

"K-Konbanwa, un," he said bowing slightly to the man.

"...What are you doing here?"

"I, uh..."

"Nevermind, just come inside."

--

Well, this took longer to write than I thought. Now posting this at 3 am. Gawd, and I'm gonna have to get up early tomorrow too. Damn. Well, anyway, hope you all liked it.

I noticed I've been waiting for at least five reviews before posting a chapter. As a note and a fair warning to all readers, there _might_ be a lemon next chapter. It depends on how many reviews I get. I just need some good reassurance that my writing really doesn't suck and you guys don't just say shit to make me feel better about myself. Think of the lemon as being a reward. It'll be a long chapter too. And I'll up the rating. If not, I can stretch it enough for another chapter.

Thank you all for your support and I love you all as much as I can with my wooden heart!!


	4. Getting to Know You

Oh hai everyone Sorry about the wait. Just got back from Yasumicon Anime Convention and it was AWESOME!! I cosplayed as ANBU Gaara and rocker Sasuke. Made some great new friends and had a blast. Can't wait for the next one!!

Anyway, thank you everyone who reviewed for the last chapter. I really appreciate everyone's enthusiasm. I'm glad this story is turning out to be so good. So, my little puppet darlings, since everyone has been so good to me, I give you this delicious lemony chapter as a reward. Thanks again!

Just a note: this is yaoi. Y-A-O-I. If you don't like it, don't read it. It is ItaDei, ItachixDeidara. And also as I have received questions about this before, it is set so far back for a reason. You'll find out why later.

Warning! Lemony yaoi goodness to be found in this chapter!!

On with the story!

--

Deidara felt his heart leap at the invite and quickly rushed inside. Once the man had closed the door, he took the opportunity to look around the room.

His eyes were wide as he took in the surroundings. The floor was made of fine, polished wood and was nice and smooth on his feet, unlike the rocky earth floor of his hut. The walls were thick paper and bore elegant designs. The wooden furniture was beautifully carved and polished and the bed looked as if the sheets were made of silk. The room even had a tinge of sweet incense filling the air and the few lit candles cast an elegant glow to give everything a relaxing feel to it. This kind of room definitely had to belong to someone of the highest class imaginable.

And what was he? He was below the class of a normal peasant. He was nothing. Especially now, he felt lower than dirt in the presence of this man.

--

Itachi's heart skipped a beat at the sight of the blond and hurriedly called him inside. Making sure he was not noticed by anyone, he closed the door and locked it.

He turned around to face the boy and chuckled to himself as he watched him admiring what high class living was like. While the other was preoccupied, he made to look him over.

Itachi noticed that the blond had tried to tidy himself up to see him again. He definitely looked much cleaner and his hair wasn't matted with knots like so many other peasants. He was actually...presentable in the yukata he was sporting. Wait, Itachi needed a second glance. Was that a woman's yukata? How cute. The blue swirls and slightly flowery pattern really suited him quite nicely however. From the back, one would think he was a woman.

Itachi abandoned his musings and stepped closer to the blond. He wrapped his hand around the other's shoulder.

"So, do you like it?"

"Hmm?"

The blond boy snapped his neck up to look at him. At the sight of those big, beautiful, blue eyes peering up at him with the utmost curiosity, he had to turn his head and walk away from him in order to prevent himself from taking him right then and there.

Itachi strode back over to his spot and sat down, not bothering to pick his book back up. He looked up at the blond and extended his hand in a gesture for him to sit down as well.

--

Deidara jumped slightly in realization at the man's gesture. He quickly made his way over to where the raven wanted him to sit and kneeled down, sitting up, his back straight.

"Relax a bit. There's no need to be so proper. I'm not someone you need to worry about impressing."

"But-"

"The best way you can impress me is if you just be yourself. I'm around enough prim and proper pricks as it is. I don't need another one."

"Sorry, un."

Deidara dropped his gaze and glanced to the right of him. There, a small table was set up with the plate of food the servant girl had brought to the man earlier. Oh, how he longed for food right now.

And at that thought, his stomach made a long and obnoxious growl.

"There you go," the man chuckled, " I'm not hungry. You can have it if you don't mind it being cold."

"R-Really?"

"Be my guest."

"Arigato-gozaimasu, un!"

"Doo-itashimashite."

Deidara scrambled over to the table and picked up the chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu!!"

--

Itachi smiled inwardly. The blond boy was trying his hardest to be proper for him. But in reality, he didn't want anything like that at all. He just wanted someone he could relax with and he truly saw that in this boy.

He watched as the blond hungrily shoveled in the food, and had to stifle a small laugh as he witnessed the boy almost choke for a second time in his presence.

"Do you like it?"

The blond stopped and looked up at him, his mouth full of the food.

"Mmhm! Ish reery goodf, un!"

He swallowed.

"Its really good, un!"

"Even if its cold?"

"I live in a hut. Any kind of food is good to me, un."

"Hm, I see."

The boy continued to eat and after managing to swallow a few more oversized mouthfuls, he looked up at Itachi.

"So, um... I wanted to ask you..."

"Yes?"

"What's your name, un?"

"Oh, sumimasen, my name is Uchiha Itachi."

"Itachi?"

"Yes...?"

"Its just a little weird. I mean, weasels are supposed to be a bad omen, aren't they, un?"

"Depends. Do you think I am one?"

"No."

"Well, then that's all that matters now, isn't it?"

The blond shrugged.

"And what's your name?"

"Deidara, un."

"Ah... Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful individual."

"Okaa-san thought so."

"Where are your parents?"

"My mother died when I was little and my father left when he heard my mother was pregnant with me, un."

"That's despicable. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Its okay, un."

--

Deidara dropped his gaze down to the empty bowl in front to him. He had never really told anyone about his parents before. The villagers knew, but only because they were there to witness everything.

Itachi...there was just something about him that made him feel so safe and warm to be around. He felt he could tell him anything.

"Are you finished?"

"Oh, yeah, un. Arigato."

Itachi stood up and picked up the table, moving it to a corner of the room. He walked back over and sat down next to him.

"Guards are out patrolling the area. You might as well stay here for the night. I can sneak you out tomorrow morning."

"O-okay, un."

Deidara glanced up to find the raven staring down at him with soft eyes. He couldn't help but blush; he was so close.

Itachi leaned in and took Deidara in a soft, humble kiss.

--

Itachi couldn't help but feel sorry for Deidara. If he was able to take part in this boys life, he would make sure nobody would hurt him again. When the blond looked up at him, he realized he'd been staring at him, but didn't really seem to care. When he looked into those azure pools, moist, and filled with sadness, he couldn't control himself any longer.

He leaned down and took Deidara in another kiss.

He wanted to comfort him. To show him he could be loved. He wanted to show him how much better he was than everyone else; at least in his eyes.

When the blond returned the kiss, that was all he needed.

Itachi deepened the kiss, coaxing the other to part his lips. He wrapped his arm around his waist and gently picked him up to set him in his lap while letting his tongue enter the boy's mouth. He held him protectively as Deidara wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

He explored through the blond's wet cavern and encouraged him to join. Their tongues played, wrapping and twirling around each other, feeling every nuance of the other's mouth.

The taste of the blond's mouth was so sweet to him. It seemed to completely overpower his senses as he tasted him through and through. He didn't want it to stop. However, he noticed the boy needed to breathe.

They broke and Itachi gazed down into Deidara's eyes. They were wet and sparkling brightly from the light cast by the nearby candles. He also noticed they were glazed over, making him even more irresistible to the raven.

Itachi slowly sat up and carried the blond over to his bed. He laid him down and made to blow out the candles allowing only the light from the full moon to shine upon them.

--

Deidara's mind was completely clouded over by now. He loved every single touch the raven gave him.

Now the lights were out, he could only make out the silhouette of the man above him. His clothes were gone, save for his hakama. The moonlight shining upon him gave him an almost eerie yet alluring air to him. Almost as if he wasn't human.

Itachi's hair was untied to let the long midnight locks to drape over him, slightly tickling his face.

The raven pulled the collar of his yukata away to expose the sensitive skin of his neck. He leaned his head back to give him better access as he kissed, licked and lightly gnawed on the flesh. Deidara couldn't seem to hold back a low mewl of satisfaction.

Itachi ran his hands over his exposed skin, pulling the fabric back farther, revealing his chest and shoulders. The man untied his obi and tossed it to the side, out of the way. He pulled the yukata completely off and lifted him up to slide it out from under him, tossing it away as well.

Deidara closed his eyes and gave small moans every so often, urging the raven to continue on exploring.

He felt Itachi's warm tongue run down his chest, leaving the wet area cold where the air hit it. He could feel his soft lips wrap around his now hardened nipple, gently suckling as his other one was squeezed and rubbed between his thumb and index finger. His other hand, running down his side to caress his thigh.

--

Itachi moved down to the blond's crotch, nipping and sucking at the tender skin along the way. He looked up to see the boy, his eyes shut and his hands fisting golden locks. He looked absolutely delectable.

He extended his tongue to run the tip over the head of Deidara's member, causing the blond to shiver. He ran his tongue down the organ and back up before taking it into his mouth and sucking.

He heard Deidara cry out as he took him fully into his mouth and back out, over and over, swirling his tongue around the boy's arousal. Before Deidara could properly climax, Itachi released him, hearing him whimper from the sudden cold.

He moved down a bit more, propping the blond's legs over his shoulders, and ran his tongue over his entrance. The boy shuddered and gasped as the raven entered him and swirled his tongue around inside.

--

Deidara couldn't hold himself back any longer as he let out moan after moan. Itachi stopped his actions, making him whimper and whine for more. He opened his eyes once again to stare into the raven's onyx eyes before they kissed again, pure passion and ecstacy running through his body.

Itachi pulled away to untie and discard his last bit of clothing and spit into his hand to rub it over his neglected member, slicking it. He then moved his hand to Deidara's wet hole and inserted one of his fingers. Deidara cried out at the sudden penetration and grabbed onto the raven's shoulders.

He could feel the finger rubbing against his walls and he took a sharp intake of breath as another finger was inserted, scissoring him, stretching him, preparing him.

He wrapped his arms around the raven's neck, tangling his fingers in his ebony hair. The soft, silkiness of it helped him to relax a bit.

Even so, he couldn't help but scream out as Itachi entered him. He could feel himself stretching, ripping, to better accommodate the other inside of him.

--

Itachi entered the blond slowly, allowing him time to get used to the feeling before burying himself completely. He stayed there, letting the boy relax. Once he was calmed down, he pulled out almost completely and shoved deep inside once again, this time a bit harder and faster.

Deidara cried out, pulling on Itachi's hair. He didn't mind though, if it helped to comfort the blond.

He pumped into the boy at a steady, even rate. He could tell Deidara started to relax more as his body adjusted to the feeling, allowing him to quicken his pace.

--

Deidara's body was wracked with pain. However, he could feel it slowly receding and being replaced by pleasure.

He could feel Itachi filling him, then pulling out, and filling him once again. Over and over. Each thrust sending wave after wave of pleasure through his body.

"Kami-sama! Itachi-i," Deidara moaned out loudly as the raven's thrust struck that oh so sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him.

Itachi buried his head in the crook of his neck as he thrust into him harder and harder, hitting the same spot over and over again, making Deidara see stars.

He felt a knot form in his stomach and grow with each thrust from the raven until he couldn't hold it any longer. He cried out loud, screaming the raven's name as he came in between them.

--

Itachi gave a deep moan as the blond came, his walls closing tight on his embedded member. He could feel himself reaching his climax as well as he pounded as hard as he possibly could into the boy.

"D-deidara," he moaned out into the blond's neck as he bit down into the flesh, drawing blood, in an attempt to stifle his cry as he came, deep inside the other.

Once he had spilled himself completely, he collapsed onto the boy beneath him and panted hard, trying to regain enough strength to move.

He pulled out and pulled Deidara into a tight, warm embrace. The blond wrapping his arms around his waist, wrapping and entwining their legs together.

"Aishiteru, Deidara," he whispered and leaned down and kissed him passionately.

"Aishiteru, Itachi," the blond whispered before falling into a deep, relaxed sleep.

Itachi smiled. Yes, he was definitely the one.

--

Wow. Okay. That was long. Took me forever to write. I had to reread and rewrite certain parts over a few times. Anyway, hope you all liked it. And the next chapter should be up soon hopefully! Thanks again for all the lovely reviews guys! Jaa-ma!!


	5. Loving You

Oh hai. Sorry for the wait. I should've gotten this chapter out a while ago. Unfortunately, I got really sick and was stuck on bed rest. Also, there was just a hurricane that passed by here so the power was out for a while. Still not quite completely well, but getting better. School's starting in a couple of days, so I'm gonna try and dish out chapters as often as I can. Probably one a week...

Just a note: this is yaoi. Y-A-O-I. If you don't like it, don't read it. It is ItaDei, ItachixDeidara. And also as I have received questions about this before, it is set so far back for a reason. You'll find out why later.

On with the story!

--

Deidara awoke to the rays of the sun warming his face. Cracking his eyes open, he looked over and found the space next to him in the bed empty.

He sat up and looked around to find Itachi sitting across the room, already completely dressed, writing something.

"So, you're finally up," he spoke, looking up.

"Um, I guess, un."

"I wanted to let you sleep as long as possible. Though I would've had to wake you if you didn't get up yourself within the next hour."

"Why, un?"

"In about an hour or so is when everyone really starts to get up and move around. You'll need to leave before then if you don't want to get caught."

"What?!"

"Better hurry."

Deidara hurriedly got up from the bed and grabbed his discarded clothes.

"Here. You might want to clean up a bit first," Itachi said sliding a dish of water and a wet cloth.

"Arigato, un."

He hurriedly wiped himself down and dressed, slipping on his kimono and wrapped the obi around, knotting it.

He bowed down to the still sitting raven, "Arigato again, un."

--

Deidara turned to leave. But Itachi couldn't let him. Not like that.

He stood up and walked over, grabbing hold of the blond's arm.

"I said in about an hour. You still have time, at least, to make yourself presentable."

He reached over and unknotted the obi. Slipping it off, he uncreased it and wrapped it back around Deidara's waist, flat, and neatly tied it in the back.

"Arigato, un."

"You know, you don't have to thank me for every single thing I do for you."

He could tell the blond was embarrassed, the way he looked down. He smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Here, come with me. I want to show you something."

Itachi took hold of Deidara's hand and led him out, across the field to the stables. Leaving Deidara at the entrance, he walked over and saddled up his favorite horse and climbed up and seated himself, grabbing the reins. He trotted over to the entrance and stopped before the blond, reaching a hand down. Deidara took it, blushing slightly, and Itachi hoisted him onto the horse to take seat behind him.

"Now hold on, okay?"

"Y-yeah, un," Deidara answered wrapping his arms tightly around his waist.

"Is something wrong? You're squeezing awfully tight."

"I-its just, well, I-I've never ridden a horse before, un."

"Oh, well, its very nice, relaxing, or exhilarating, depending on how you drive it. I'll make sure to keep him at an easy pace for you."

With a nod from the other, Itachi started the horse. Deidara whimpered slightly at the sudden movement but relaxed a bit as the wind blew through his hair. He sped the horse up to a canter as they headed toward the forest.

Itachi guided the horse through the trees and down a path hidden within the foliage. They trotted along until they came to a clearing.

--

Deidara couldn't believe his eyes. The hidden clearing was probably one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. There was a small waterfall crashing into a lake, the water glistening in the morning sunlight. Flowers bloomed in the crisp, green grass attracting the butterflies and bees that pollinate them.

Itachi swung his leg over and dismounted, reaching up to help him get down as well.

"I come here often. When I want to escape my life, my nagging family, when I want to relax in peace."

"I can see. Its beautiful, un."

Itachi grasped his hands tightly and leaned down, pressing his lips against his, kissing him deeply.

"I want to see you again. Here."

"When?"

"I can't come tomorrow, the next day?"

"That's fine, un. Anytime."

"Alright. After sundown, I'll meet you here," Itachi leaned down to kiss him again, "I have to leave now. Aishiteru, Deidara-koi."

"Aishiteru, Itachi-k-koi, un."

Itachi smiled and kissed him again, holding him tight. When he let go, he mounted his horse again and rode off. Leaving Deidara to make his way back to his village.

--

That evening, Itachi sat on the edge of the walkway, looking off into space.

"Whatcha thinking, Aniki?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing much, Otouto."

Sasuke walked closer and sat next to his older brother, "Is it about that yellow-haired boy again? Did you ever figure out his name?"

"Deidara."

"Hm. Not bad. Did you see him again?"

"Last night."

"Did anything happen?" When Sasuke saw the look on Itachi's face, his eyes widened, "seriously?! Y-you really like him. Don't you?"

"I think...no. I know, I love him."

"Wow, Aniki. That's deep. But, you do know what would happen if Otou-san finds out about this, right?"

"He won't. I made a tryst with him. At my spot."

"Gonna make more?"

"I believe so."

"I wish you both the best. Just remember, I'll always be there for you, but I can't help but feel worried about you Aniki."

And with that, Sasuke stood up and walked off toward his own room.

The days passed much too slowly for Itachi's liking. He waited until darkness fell on the planned day and grabbed his horse, making his way into the forest.

--

Deidara looked up into the dark sky as the stars started to twinkle. Feeling it was a good time, he started to make his way into the forest. He concentrated on remembering the path he took as he trudged through the trees and pushed aside the branches of the trees to reveal the clearing to be even more breathtaking than he'd remembered it.

The water glistened surreally as the bees and butterflies were replace with fireflies fluttering about. He was broken from his musings by strong arms wrapping tenderly around him. He'd jumped at the sudden touch and sighed at the realization of the person behind him.

"Itachi-koi, un."

"I missed you. I couldn't wait to see you again, Deidara-koi."

They shared a passionate kiss, embracing each other lovingly. Itachi trailed feather kisses down his neck as he slowly lowered him down into the soft grass.

"Aishiteru."

--

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months as the two lovers made tryst after tryst, meeting and loving each other night after night covered by the darkness shrouded about them.

Deidara couldn't have been happier. He loved Itachi more than anything and spoke to his mother every night about his love for the raven.

Itachi loved his blond more than anything in the world. It made him glad to know how happy he'd made his love and vowed nothing would happen to him under his care.

Sasuke sat and talked with his brother whenever he could. He loved to see Itachi smile again. He couldn't remember his nii-san smiling as he did since they were young and used to play together. He loved to hear Itachi's stories of how he would be with his blond. Sasuke would sit and listen to his brother talk and wished he could one day find someone he would be able to love as much as Itachi loved Deidara. He couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of his brother and would wonder what his future lover would be like.

--

"I-I don't know what to do anymore," a frustrated Fugaku spoke while pacing back and forth in front of the bed.

"Just leave him be. Don't stress yourself over this situation so much."

"How can I not stress over this, Mikoto?! Itachi is my oldest! My heir! And he shows absolutely no interest whatsoever in any of it all!"

"But he seems at peace. You know, I haven't seen him in such a happy disposition since he was a child. There's always so much tension between the two of you."

"But he's twenty-one, Mikoto! Twenty-one! And he still has no wife! Much less an heir! He's dishonoring this family! The other clans are starting to look down on us. The fact that the boy refuses to take any girl that almost practically throws herself at him, and manages to greatly offend each of the girls' clans in the process! Its as if he wants, as if he's aiming to destroy me politically."

"He's not trying to destroy you, Fugaku. He's a peculiar boy. Maybe he's just not meant for a family life. He's probably just dealing with his own little world right now."

"That might be what's wrong with him..."

"Don't let him get to you. Sasuke's fifteen now, you should start looking for a wife for him. There's more girls available for someone his age rather than Itachi. Why don't you just turn your attention to your younger heir for now."

"Don't you see, Mikoto? Even if I do turn to Sasuke, Itachi's still going to be there, bringing this clan down. I have to deal with that before anything else. Maybe there is something going on with him that he's not telling anyone..."

"Fugaku..."

Fugaku called for a servant.

"Hai, Uchiha-sama," the girl bowed.

"Kazumi, you are Itachi's personal servant, are you not?"

"H-hai."

"Have you noticed anything odd about him lately?"

"Besides the fact that he seems very happy, h-he does go out riding a lot."

"Well, he's always done that. Riding is his release."

"Well, he goes out riding late at night, quite often. While everyone else is asleep. I've woken up a few times and have seen him ride off."

"Really?"

"Hai."

--

Well, there you go! Hope everyone is enjoying it! Reviews are loved! Jaa-ma!!


	6. Eloping With You

Just a note: this is yaoi. Y-A-O-I. If you don't like it, don't read it. It is ItaDei, ItachixDeidara. And also as I have received questions about this before, it is set so far back for a reason. You'll find out why later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Itachi or Deidara, even though I wish I did...

On with the story!!

--

The sun had disappeared and was replaced with the pale, glowing moon. Darkness took over the land and stars twinkled above.

Itachi sat outside his room and gazed into the sky. He had been thinking for a while. His father seemed to act different. Nicer almost, more accepting. He didn't like it. There was something up his sleeve.

He didn't want what his father offered him. He didn't want to be the leader of the Uchiha clan. He didn't want to rule their land or the people within it. He didn't want so much to be expected of him.

Sometimes, he wished he could just have been born an average villager.

Realization dawned on him. He could be.

Making sure no one spotted him, he made his way to the stables, saddled his horse, and rode into the night to meet his beloved blond.

--

Deidara had already made his way into the forest and opened up the bushes to reveal the beautiful clearing. The waterfall glistened surreally and fireflies fluttered about, illuminating the delicately scented flowers.

No matter how many times he would come to this place, it always seemed to amaze him further and further.

He sat down against a tree and waited patiently for the raven to appear.

--

Itachi trotted up to the entrance to the clearing and tied up his horse. He pushed aside the bushes and peered into the clearing. He glanced to his right to find Deidara resting up against a tree, a light sleep had overtaken him.

He entered quietly and laid down next to the peacefully sleeping boy. He kissed his forehead lightly and awoke him.

Itachi watched softly as the blond's eyes fluttered open, revealing those amazingly blue orbs that looked up at him with loving contentment. A soft smile appeared on his delicate face and his moist lips parted to speak the one word Itachi loved to hear him say the most.

"Itachi, un."

Itachi loved to hear his name spoken by the one he loved. He soaked in every nuance of that sound spoken so delicately. He needed to touch those luscious lips with his own.

Itachi leaned down and took the blond in a deep kiss, wrapping his arms around him lightly. He held him close as slender fingers ran through his raven hair. He broke the kiss to trail kisses down the thin neck he loved so much. Gently, he pulled down the cloth of Deidara's kimono to reveal more of the tender skin which he so fervently turned pink.

--

Deidara moaned lightly in pure bliss. Even the slightest touch from the raven could put him in a state of ecstacy.

He whimpered and knotted his fingers in the midnight veil of Itachi's silken locks as the raven moved down lower and lower, exposing him and loving every inch of his body.

Having gained some experience during his time with Itachi, Deidara used what strength the raven hadn't already drained from him to flip them over so he was straddling him. Deidara gave a light smirk, in an attempt to unsuccessfully impersonate Itachi's, which the raven found absolutely adorable and so further proved this by leaning up and locking lips with him.

Deidara broke and moved down, removing the clothing as needed, to take Itachi into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, giving his beloved raven the utmost pleasure possible.

He removed his mouth and slowly lowered himself down onto the slickened member. Itachi moved to grasp onto his slender hips and guided him, moving him to ride him gracefully and pleasurably.

In dual cries of ecstacy, the lovers called out each other's names, Deidara's mewling and passionate, Itachi's low, and almost growling in lust. They rode out their orgasms and Deidara lowered himself weakly to lay upon the raven's chest. He laid his ear over Itachi's heart to hear it calm from rapid and erratic to calm and peacefully rythmatic.

--

Itachi laid there, running his fingers through Deidara's beautiful sunshine hair as he came back down from his high, his breathing returning to normal.

When he regained his strength, he stood up and led the blond into the cool water of the lake. He sat up against a rock, his arm wrapped around Deidara's waist as he laid his head on top of the other's. They sat there and relished in each other's company.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Itachi broke the peaceful silence.

"Deidara."

"Hmm? Yes Itachi, un?"

"Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru, Itachi, un."

"How much?"

"Hmm?"

"How much do you love me?"

"More than anything, un."

"More than the life you're living now?"

Deidara looked up at his lover, slightly puzzled, "What do you mean, un?"

"I want to leave this life behind."

"What?"

"I'll leave everything to my brother. He can be the heir to my wretched clan. I don't want to be rich or powerful anymore. I want a simple life. A life where I can live peacefully...with you."

"Itachi, un."

"I want to elope with you Deidara. To run away with you. Where nobody knows us. We'll never have to be judged and we can live out the rest of our lives together," he leaned down the lay a light, yet passionate kiss upon the blond's lips.

Deidara broke, "Itachi, I-I don't know, un."

Itachi looked down, his turn to be puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, higher living is pretty much all you've known. Everything's given to you. Its really hard to be poor, un."

"I think I'll manage."

"Its also...well, I guess I'm just a little scared, un. I've never known anything else. To venture out somewhere neither of us know, well, it's-its's daunting, un."

"There's nothing for you to worry about. You know I'll always protect you."

"Hn."

"I'll let you ruminate on the subject," Itachi spoke, a little disheartened.

"Thank you, un."

"Hn..."

--

They both washed up and dressed in silence, Itachi giving him a chaste kiss on the lips before they departed for the night.

Deidara made his way back to his hut as quietly as possible so as not to disturb the other villagers. He lit a candle and kneeled down in front of his mother's memorial.

"Okaa-san, I love Itachi. I love him so much, un. But he talked to me about something that scared me today. He wants to go away with me. To leave everything behind, un. I...I don't know what I should do, Okaa-san. I want to be with him, but neither of us really know anything else other than what we do now. We'll both be starting over completely. Its so intimidating, Okaa-san, un. I know he'll protect me, but I'm just scared. Please, I wish I could have some kind of sign that would tell me what I should do, un...Oyasumi nasai, Okaa-san, un."

With that, he unrolled his bed and blew out the candle, falling uneasily into a deep sleep.

Deidara awoke to the rays of the sun warming his face. His eyes fluttered open and he moved to sit up, but felt something wrapped around his waist. He looked over behind him to come face to face with a peacefully sleeping Itachi. He smiled sweetly, but couldn't help but wondering why Itachi was in the bed with him. He gently removed the raven's arm and stood up to look around the room. To his amazement, they were not in his shack where he remembered falling asleep, but in a fairly nice home, not poor, but not necessarily a wealthy looking place. It was quaint yet very nice. His smile widened even more when he saw the memorial to his mother in a corner of the bedroom. It was adorned with bright, fresh flowers and looked absolutely beautiful. He opened the door and walked down the short hallway and through the small living area, admiring the cozy atmosphere. He stepped outside to find the air very cool, a light frost covering the foliage around him and small snowflakes gently falling haphazardly to accompany the others on the ground. He sighed contentedly and watched his breath fade into the morning air. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and he looked back to find Itachi smiling, resting his chin on his shoulder. They kissed lightly and Itachi broke, motioning forward with his eyes. Deidara looked to find his mother sitting on a larger rock, smiling at him, "See? Aren't you glad you left with him?"

Deidara awoke, his eyes shooting open. He looked up to find himself in his dingy shack. He moaned sadly, wanting to be back in that beautiful dream.

That dream...

Deidara looked toward the memorial and grinned widely, "Domo arigato, Okaa-san, un."

He knew then exactly what he was going to do.

--

It was dark already and Itachi, a little more melancholy than usual, had just finished bathing and was readying himself for bed. It was late, everyone else was already in bed. He'd stayed up; he just wasn't tired. His mind swirling around the fact that Deidara actually had to take the time to consider them eloping. He thought the blond would jump at the offer.

He was just about to blow out the candles when a knock sounded at his door. He got up and unlocked it, sliding the door open. Before he knew what hit him, he was on the ground, Deidara wrapping his arms around his neck.

"D-Deidara?"

"Itachi! I-"

"Shh! What were you thinking," Itachi chastised, "you might wake someone up."

"Sorry, un."

Itachi untangled himself from Deidara's arms and stood up to close and lock the door. He walked over and grabbed the blond by the wrist and almost literally drug him over to the bed. They both sat down and Itachi turned to his lover.

"Now, calmly and quietly tell me what you wanted to say."

"I-I want to leave with you, un."

Itachi's eyes widened, "Truly?"

"Hai."

Deidara gave a large, sincere smile and Itachi pulled him into a tight embrace, kissing him deeply.

"Oh, Deidara. You don't know how happy you've made me," he whispered nuzzling his face in the blond's shoulder.

"I think I do, un. We'll both be happy, ne?"

"Soo desu ne."

Itachi cupped the blond's cheeks and kissed him deeply and passionately. Gently laying him down on the bed, he blew out the candles to let the moonlight through the window be their only source of light.

--

Around evening the next night, Itachi was sitting in his room candles lit to give him extra light. He was rummaging through his belongings and packing away what he felt he needed and cared for the most. A light knock sounded at his door. He shoved his bag into the closet and answered the door revealing his servant.

"Nani yo?"

"Forgive me, Itachi-sama, but you didn't come down for dinner, your parents were a bit worried. Is there something wrong?"

"No, Kazumi. There's nothing wrong. There are many nights that I skip dinner. This one is no different."

"H-hai, Itachi-sama."

"...You may leave now, Kazumi."

"Oh, uh, hai! Itachi-sama!" With a bow, the girl hurriedly left.

Itachi gave a heavy sigh and shut the door, locking it. He moved to go back to packing when yet another knock broke the silence. Itachi huffed and opened the door once again.

"Oh, Otouto. Nani ka?"

"Aniki, may I talk with you for a moment?"

"You know you're always welcome to talk to me, Otouto. Besides, I've been wanting to speak with you as well."

"Really?" Sasuke questioned as he let himself into the room.

"So, what did you want to talk with me about, Otouto?"

"I'm actually much more interested to hear what you have to say."

"You first."

"I just wanted to know how things are going with Deidara-kun. How you're going to deal with the situation. You know, Otou-san is becoming suspicious."

"Wakatteru. And I'm glad you asked that. What I wanted to tell you is exactly the answer to your question."

"And just what is that, Aniki?"

"I'm going to elope with Deidara."

"Nani?! Itachi!"

"Damare yo, Otouto. Do you want to draw everyone over here?"

"But, Itachi..."

"Don't worry about me, Sasuke. You know I hate this life. I feel that with Deidara, I can have a new, better life...Otouto..."

Itachi walked over and pulled his brother into a tight hug. Sasuke couldn't help but let a tear roll down his cheek. He despised this life as much as Itachi did. His parents never cared for him or

gave him any real attention that wasn't about his future. Itachi was the only one who really loved him.

"If you leave, Aniki, I won't have anyone..."

"Otouto...Gomen nasai. But I have to do this. Not just for me, but for Deidara as well. Please understand. Suki dayo."

"I do understand, Aniki. Its just... I really don't want to lose you. Suki dayo."

Itachi smiled and hugged Sasuke tighter, "I'm going to leave everything to you, Otouto. You'll be the new heir to the Uchiha clan."

"I don't care..."

"Hn."

"Just...be careful. Okay, Aniki? If you're going to give up all of this, your new life better be the greatest thing out there."

"I will, Otouto."

Sasuke broke their embrace and looked up at his brother, "When?"

"In a couple of days."

"Hn...," Sasuke turned to leave and opened the door. He stopped in the doorway and spoke, "Aniki..."

"Hai, Otouto?"

"I wish you both the best."

"Arigato."

Not even looking back at his brother, Sasuke closed the door and left to his own room, tear after tear running down his cheeks the entire way.

--

Well, here's to the newest chapter! Hope everyone likes it. Sorry for the wait everyone. Slight writer's block along with school work and broken computers. Plus, I was temporarily focusing on a short story I was writing. I wanted to finish it before I went back to this. So as to show my apologies, I made this one pretty long and kinda smexy. Reviews are loved! Jaa ma!!


	7. Capturing You

Hello! Ah! It's been so long! Happy belated holidays to everyone! I wanted to put out a couple chapters for Christmas, but I was stuck in my grandma's house in Georgia, in 4 degree weather I might add which I am severely unused to, and without computer access. And plus, these next few chapters I don't think would go very well with the cheery feel of Christmas and other holidays.

I always listen to music when I write, so I'm gonna start jotting down everything I listen to when I write the chapters. Okay! I needed darker music for this, basically I went through the entire album Bara no Seidou by Malice Mizer. Also all three of Otep's albums: House of Secrets, Sevas Tra, and The Ascention.

Disclaimer: Don't own them!

--

"Kazumi, I want you to watch over Itachi."

"Hai, Uchiha-sama."

"Don't let him catch on to you. And if he ever goes out riding again, you're to come straight to me. Wakarimasuka?"

"H-hai Uchiha-sama."

"Good. Now leave."

The young girl gave a deep, silent bow to her master and turned, leaving the room silently and swiftly. Feeling a bit weary, she sat down on the side of the walkway, her feet dangling. She gave a deep sigh and drooped her head.

"What are you doing out here so late?"

Startled, Kazumi looked up to see the younger of the two Uchiha heirs looming over her. She quickly stood up and straightened her kimono.

"Oh, Sasuke-sama, you startled me. I didn't hear you walk up."

"Believe me, it was not my intention to do so."

She bowed for the younger boy, "Its quite alright. Daijoubu desu... Sasuke-sama, is something the matter? You look as if you've been crying."

"No. Nothing at all. My eyes have been a little itchy lately. I've rubbed them quite a bit," he gave a small smile to the girl, "Well, I think its time for us both to be off to bed. Oyasuminasai."

"Oyasuminasai, Sasuke-sama."

--

The days seemed to pass like years for Itachi. He was more than ready to leave everything. He had everything packed away and hidden. It was nearing nightfall.

This was the day. The day he and Deidara would leave both of their lives to start a new one together. On the outside, he seemed cool and collected. On the inside, he was bursting.

Excitement, joy, love, anticipation, spite, anxiousness, and nervousness.

He couldn't wait to live happily with his beloved blond. And how he wished he would be able to see his father's reaction to the realization of his departure. But must of all, he was nervous. Hoping everything would go as he'd planned.

If it were up to him, he would've left days earlier. But Deidara was more nervous than he, even though that seemed impossible to him. He needed Deidara to be comfortable with what they were going to do. If not, it would be much harder to be secretive and not to mention unfair to the blond. For the one he loved, Itachi would wait as long as it takes.

Itachi acted as though there was nothing different. He only acknowledged his parents when they addressed him. He ignored the servants. That's how it usually was. However, he couldn't seem to look Sasuke in the eyes. He couldn't bear to be around him for longer than a couple of minutes.

Sasuke acted normally as well. But when he looked at Itachi, his eyes screamed for him. Cried out for his brother to stay, not to leave him alone. The look of utter turmoil and distress in those obsidian orbs made the older raven want to rip his heart out and collapse on the ground weeping.

Itachi loved his little brother more than anything.

Nightfall couldn't seem to take longer to arrive. Itachi sat in his room quietly awaiting the midnight hour when everyone was asleep and he would run away to Deidara. He lit a single candle to give himself some light as the sun was gradually devoured by the darkness of night.

A meek knock sounded signaling to Itachi that Kazumi had come to offer him to come down to dinner with the rest of his family. He would usually refuse the offer and take his supper alone in his room. Tonight would be no different. Although the stress that had taken over him had also utterly destroyed his appetite. He adjusted his position slightly to appear a bit more relaxed and nonchalant.

"Come in, Kazumi."

The door creaked open slightly and the small girl poked her head inside, "I-Itachi-sama, your parents would like to know if you would be joining them for dinner."

"What is my answer always, Kazumi?"

"Hai, I'll let them know..."

The girl just paused at the door, not seeming to want to leave.

"Yes, Kazumi?"

"Um...you've been seeming much more cheerful lately, Itachi-sama. But I couldn't help notice you don't spend as much time with Sasuke-sama as you used to."

"Its nothing, Kazumi. I believe your mistaken. I still spend time with Sasuke, but its more secluded than before. He's growing older. Its just more to talk about personal matters than to actually indulge in physical activities."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll go and bring you your dinner then."

"Kazumi."

"Hai, Itachi-sama?"

"No need to bother. I'm not really hungry."

"Again, Itachi-sama? You haven't been eating much lately. Are you feeling ill?"

"No. My mind has just been on other matters lately."

"Like what?"

"How unnaturally bold of you, Kazumi."

The girl flinched slightly at the hard and accusing look she received from the man.

"G-gomen nasai, Itachi-sama," she gave a bow so quick and deep she had to reflexively catch herself, "it was not my place."

"Its alright Kazumi. Now, please go."

"Hai, Itachi-sama."

Kazumi left slower than usual and gave a last almost longing look into the room at the silent raven. Once he heard her footsteps fade away, Itachi let out a deep sigh. He drew up his right leg and rested his arm over his knee. Kazumi had no idea what was going on, right? She couldn't. Not exactly at least. But even if she was a bit suspicious, she was completely infatuated with him. She would never tell anyone anything knowing it might upset him. He put the idea out of his head and let his thoughts return to his blond and their plans for later that night.

When it came time for everyone to go to bed, Itachi blew out his candle. He didn't want others servants to notice he was still awake. He sat in his bed for hours. The time seemed to creep by; much too slow for Itachi's liking.

After a while, he opened his door and peered at the night sky. The moon was full and high overhead. Midnight. It was finally time.

He grabbed his bag and stepped outside. A gentle breeze blew. He scanned the area and, confirming there was no one there, made his way to the stables to grab his horse.

--

Kazumi had been ordered lately to watch over Itachi's room to make sure he didn't leave during the night. It was growing cold out. The breeze didn't help. She crawled underneath the walkway and behind the stairs up to the raven's room. The wood of the stairs shielding her from the cool wind.

There was nothing to do to keep her eyelids from growing heavy. She fell asleep after a few minutes. She was awakened by the soft sound of footsteps overhead. She heard him step into the grass and stop. He was looking around for anyone. She his behind the stairs, holding her breath. When she heard him start to move again, she let out her breath and looked around at the raven. He was heading toward the stables with a bag in hand. He was leaving. For good.

'No, Itachi-sama! Please! Don't go!' the girl screamed in her mind.

This is what was making him happy! He was planning to leave! Desert them all!

Kazumi loved Itachi. More than she really loved herself. She couldn't go against him. Especially if it made him unhappy.

But he was leaving. This makes everything different. She needed him here. No matter what. Even if he was unhappy. She would die without him.

When he was far enough away that he wouldn't notice her, she got up and swiftly ran to Fugaku.

--

Fugaku was awakened suddenly by a harsh, desperate knock on his door. Mikoto moaned softly prompting him to see who it was for she refused to answer it herself. He sighed and stood up, walking over to the door. He opened it to find Kazumi on her knees, panting slightly and her eyes welling with glistening tears.

"I-itachi-sa-sama! He's leaving...Uchiha-sa-sama!"

"He's gone out riding again?!"

"No! He's, he's leaving! Running, running away!"

"What?!"

"What's going on, Fugaku?" Mikoto asked, coming to her husband's side.

Fugaku turned to his beloved wife, a false look of worry on his face, "Itachi's running away."

"What?! Why?!"

"I don't know. We'll figure it all out when we bring him back," he turned away from the horrified woman, "Mikoto, have a room prepared for when Itachi comes back. He's not going back to his room."

"Hai."

"Kazumi!"

"H-hai, Uchiha-sama?"

"Wake some of the other warriors."

"Why would you need their assistance, Uchiha-sama?"

"Itachi is a strong man. Stronger than myself. He could fight me off and still escape. He can't fight off three or four other warriors as well as myself. Get rope as well. We might need to bind him."

"Hai, Uchiha-sama," Kazumi spoke, a sense of determination in her voice, and ran off to do as she was ordered.

Fugaku quickly changed out of his sleeping kimono and stepped out into the night, raising his gaze to the moon; its light casting a sinister glow on his face, an evil smirk plastered across it.

"Now, Itachi. Now is the time I can finally punish you for all of the shame you've caused this family."

He opted not to take his horse, knowing he would be quieter on foot. He met with the small group of warriors and they made their way to track down Itachi.

--

Itachi rode his horse hard. The cold wind stung his face and powerfully whipped his hair about. He never felt better. He was free. Free to live happily with his beloved.

He made his way into the forest and down the path to the secret clearing where his blond beauty was already waiting for him.

"Deidara," Itachi spoke softly dismounting his horse, and tied the reins to a tree branch.

"Itachi!"

Itachi held his arms open for the boy to run to him and embrace him.

"Oh, Kami-sama! I can't believe we're actually free, un!"

"We're not free yet, my love. Soon though."

"Hai. Soon," Deidara slowly snaked his arms up the raven's chest and around his neck, pulling him down for a deep and passionate kiss.

The kiss was hot. Itachi felt like his whole body was on fire. He wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist and pulled him close, deepening the kiss, if that actually seemed possible. He ran his tongue lightly along the blond's lower lip and, without hesitation, was granted access. He roamed that hot mouth, exploring every nook and cranny. He'd already memorized everything about that deliciously sweet mouth. He rubbed his tongue along Deidara's, coaxing it into action. They battled within each other's mouths, seeming sometimes to become knotted together. Finally, Deidara gave up and allowed the raven to ravage his mouth once again. The kiss was so sweet, needy and passionate. Itachi lost himself in it completely, until he was ripped away.

He was jerked back harshly, strong arms around each of his. Deidara was subdued without much effort, only one man holding the flailing blond. Itachi was tense but didn't necessarily struggle against his captors. He wanted to find out exactly what this was about.

"Itachi, Itachi," the raven turned his gaze to the bushes where Fugaku emerged, "Oh, Kami-sama, Itachi..."

"Otou-san," he growled low, through gritted teeth.

"Your father, un?!"

At this point, Deidara stopped struggling and opted to stare at the father and son, anxiety gripping at his heart and mind.

"My, my Itachi. You know, everyone was happy for you to know that your disposition become more cheerful and less brooding. But you know what? I didn't think you would just change for no real reason. I know you too well to let the situation end at that. I knew you were up to something," his evil smirk stayed, permanent on his face, only now growing wider, "and I find this," he motioned toward the worried Deidara, "You, haha, you were going to run away, weren't you? Completely forsake your family; those who have raised you, who cared for you, who only wished for the best for you, and you shit on us."

Itachi narrowed his eyes visciously.

"But, what I can't believe," Fugaku continued, words like venom, "is that you turned down every single nice young girl, completely disgracing and dishonoring your family might I add, to try and run off with a _boy_. And if that wasn't bad enough," he stepped over to Deidara and gingerly ran a finger along the blond's jawline. He harshly pinched his chin and forced his head up to look him in the eyes, "yellow hair...and _blue_ eyes. I must say, Itachi, you have some taste in boys. You were going to leave us for an absolute _freak_!"

At that single word, Itachi pulled up his right arm and rammed his elbow into the man's chest, successfully knocking the wind out of him. The man let go of the raven's arm to try and regain his breath. In that moment, Itachi wrapped his free arm around his other captor's neck and pulled him down, slamming his knee into the man's abdomen. Once free, he ran toward his father, a fist ready to strike. Before his fist could actually make contact with his father's face, one of the warriors yanked on his foot, tripping him up and knocking him onto the hard earth. Both of the men climbed on top of him and pulled out rope to tie his wrists. He was pulled up again, his head forced down, his arms stretched out behind him.

Itachi looked up to see Deidara staring at him, tears pouring down his cheeks. He could hear Fugaku laughing menacingly.

"You honestly think you could attack me so brutally? You really must be out of your mind," he stepped over to Itachi now and cupped his cheek, "Now, you'll be punished for everything you've done against this family and for everything this family would've gone through if youhad successfully escaped."

Fugaku pulled his hand back and struck Itachi's face. The force behind the blow caused Itachi to fall and the men holding him to temporarily lose their footing. The fresh metallic taste of blood filled Itachi's mouth from where his teeth had cut the inside of his cheek. He could feel it swelling and knew a dark bruise would form. Deidara was sobbing.

Fugaku gently rubbed Itachi's already bruising face and crouched down to look his son in the eyes, "I believe you owe me an apology."

"Fuck you!"

"Well, if that's how you'd like to play it, then...," he stood up straight and rammed his knee into Itachi's abdomen hard enough to make the raven cough up a mouthful of blood and collapse into the other men, unconscious.

"Itachi! No, un!"

"Oh, so you actually do something other than cry and whore yourself out to my son," Fugaku turned toward Deidara, "This is mostly Itachi's sin. But you, you're something else. So strange you are. You'll be suffering for my son's disobedience. But don't worry, Itachi and the rest of the world will be much better off without you."

Fugaku gently pulled a piece of yellow hair behind Deidara's ear. He gave an obnoxiously fake innocent smile.

He stood up straight again, "Take Itachi and lock him up in the room my wife will have prepared. As for this one, lock him in the dungeon."

--

This one is kinda bad. I wasn't happy when I wrote this. Not because it sucked, I hope it didn't suck. Just, the content; it kinda kills me inside a little. This whole next week is almost all half days at school for me, so I'll have the next chapter out soon. Love you all! I'm glad to be back! Jaa!!


	8. Losing You

I'm so sorry everyone! Its been SO long since I last updated. I feel so bad. I don't really have an excuse for this other than I was being lazy and I lost the drive to continue writing. However, I was thinking lately and figured out a perfect ending that satisfied me quite fully. Completely different from what I originally planned though. And because of that, I was able to find my muse again and finish this story that's been swimming in my head for so long. I believe my writing style has changed a bit though. Not too much, but a bit better I think. Anyways, hope you all enjoy!!!

–

Itachi awoke with a start. His head hurt terribly and his vision was still blurred. How long had he been out? Resting his heavy head on the soft pillow underneath him, he turned slightly to take in his surroundings as his vision cleared. He was in one of the guest rooms. Why not in his own? Then the memories of the fight crashed down on him like a tidal wave. He sprung upright and called out.

"Deidara!"

He wished he hadn't. His brain started to pound against his skull and his abdomen ached horribly. He heard a slight gasp and the slightly ungraceful yet still dainty shuffle of feet clothed in silk tabi rushing toward him. A figure knelt softly next to him and a hand was gingerly placed on his hunched over back.

"Itachi. I'm so glad you're finally awake," the figure spoke softly.

The raven's sudden outburst had caused his vision to slightly blur again due to the pain. His mind couldn't focus on the voice, but he knew it was familiar and loving. When he was able to somewhat compose himself again, he turned his head slightly to look at the speaker. Halfheartedly, he hoped it was his lover, though he knew it not to be him. His eyes focused. It was a woman with long dark hair, hurriedly tied into a loose, messy bun.

"O...Okaa-san?"

"Yes, baby. I'm here. I'm so glad you're alright."

At this, Mikoto gently pressed her other hand to his chest and laid him down onto the futon. He watched as she rose steadily and walked off to grab something and return, her steps barely audible. She knelt down again placing a bowl of water next to her. She dipped a cloth in the bowl, wrung it out, folded it and placed it over Itachi's forehead. The warmth of the cloth soothed him and seemed to dull the pain in his head. His stomach felt like it was on fire though.

"You shouldn't move. You have a cracked rib and a terribly painful looking bruise. Oh, Kami-sama, my poor baby. I've never seen you like this." She stroked his hair. "What did you do to have this happen to you? And who, might I ask, is Deidara?"

His brow furrowed.

"Otou-san didn't tell you?"

"I'm afraid not, dear. He doesn't tell me much of anything these days. It seems the only time he ever really talks to me is to complain about you and Sasuke and everything else he has on his mind. He didn't even bring you to me. One of the soldiers did. And he was horrible, manhandling you as he did." She huffed. "Anyway," her voice became soft again, "I'm just glad you're alright now. So are you going to fill me in? I'd appreciate it heard straight from the horse's mouth."

Itachi stayed silent lowering his gaze, pondering what he should say. After a minute, Mikoto picked up the bowl and stood. She walked over to the small table to set the bowl down, out of the way.

"Its alright. If you don't feel up to telling me anything right now, I understand. My baby's in pain."

Itachi would have rolled his eyes, but thought better of it. He never really cared for his mother referring to him as a baby, but she was his mother and he was her child. And she never said it in front of anyone, not even Sasuke (He assumed she referred to her other son in the same manner). She respected him enough to not embarrass him in any way. She truly loved and cared for him and he returned the feelings, so he allowed the mother-child pet name.

"Okaa-san?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you...believe in true love?"

"My, that's an intense question I couldn't have expected coming from you. Hmm...let me think...I believe so. Yes, I do."

"Do you truly love Otou-san?"

"Itachi..."

"Please answer. Truthfully. Its just us, no one else and I promise not to tell."

She sighed, "No. No I don't. I respect your father and have developed what could be considered love for him over the years I've spent as his wife. But, you know, I wouldn't have it any other way. Because of him, I was able to have two wonderful, handsome sons I love with all my heart."

"Are you happy?"

"Because of you and your brother, yes."

"Do you want me to be happy?"

"Of course I do. You and Sasuke. I wish and pray for the two of you to live your lives as happily as you can. And your happiness is my happiness."

"What if I told you I was truly in love?"

"Hn...I'd say I wouldn't put it past you. You're so beautiful, intelligent, and strong. You're every girl's dream. I knew you'd find someone eventually. But unfortunately, I can conclude since you've been riding off in the middle of the night, that you've been going to see her. And that means she's not of our status. That may be alright with me, but it won't go over well with your father and the honor of our family."

"What if I told you it wasn't a 'she' I was seeing?"

"Wakari-masen..."

Itachi took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "I'm in love with a peasant. Another man."

"A man?!"

"Okaa-san, please don't-"

"Itachi. If your father finds out, he'll-"

"He knows already. That's why I'm here. But I don't care about Otou-san. How do you feel about it?"

"Itachi," Mikoto's voice hardened. She stood up once again to go occupy herself with something else to take her mind off of the startling news just revealed to her.

"Okaa-san. Please don't be upset with me. I truly love Deidara. And I feel I'm happiest when I'm with him. And you said my happiness was yours. Please...I don't know what I'd do if I lost him..."

Mikoto just stood in her place as Itachi's words sunk in. She heard him sigh gravely and waited, standing there as a statue, until he finally seemed to give up. She listened as his breathing changed. He was tired and in pain. He'd fallen asleep again. She grabbed the bowl once again and knelt by his side. She removed the cloth and noticed a lone tear had fallen down his cheek. A lone tear that broke her heart into pieces. She soaked the cloth again and wrung it out. She bend forward and gingerly placed a kiss on his heated forehead.

"I'll see what I can do," she whispered before replacing the cloth.

–

Deidara awoke to the cold, damp stone floor and a small puddle of warmth under his head. He sat up and clutched his head in plain. Looking at his now scarlet stained hand where the warmth had been, he concluded his head was bleeding. Concussion no doubt from the blow Itachi's father had send his way.

He took the opportunity to look around to realize he was in the dungeon Itachi's father was talking about. His father must have been truly sadistic, not to mention a bit cheap not to put flooring in the cell areas. The stone was a bit slippery yet still hurt his tender skin. His kimono had been taken off, he'd noticed. Replaced with a horribly ragged gray one. He stood up as best he could and trudged over to grasp the bars of the cell for support.

"So I see the golden-haired whore is finally awake!" A voice, dripping with malice boomed. Not one he recognized.

"So it seems..." A calmer, yet no less venomous voice agreed. This one he knew. Itachi's father.

The two men stood in front of him now. Itachi's father had his nose upturned, hands clasped behind his back, and was gazing down at him with a sinister sneer. The other man was a bit taller than him and extremely burly, his muscles much bigger than any other man he'd seen. He was holding what looked like a long rod made of bamboo tied together and a coil of rope.

"Please, take our guest to the horse."

"Hai, Uchiha-sama."

The other man set down the rod and pulled out a key to unlock the cell door. He reached in and grabbed Deidara by the collar, yanking him out. Deidara couldn't fight. He was dragged all the way down the hall to a locked room. The man opened it and dragged the blonde inside. It had stone flooring as well, but this was dappled with what looked like dried blood. He'd concerned himself so much with the sight of blood he failed to notice first off the menacing piece that stood in the center of the room. A long, triangular shaped structure stood tall, held up by thick wooden legs. Two large stones sat on each side tied with ropes and a bar hang from the ceiling right above. Deidara was pushed over and his hands were tied with the ropes, too tight. He could feel his circulation being slightly cut off. He was dragged over to the wooden structure.

"On."

"What, un?!"

"Get on!"

"You've got to be crazy! I'm not getting on that, un!"

"I suggest you do it without making a fuss," Itachi's father spoke, calmly, "I'm afraid it will make your situation even worse off if we have to force you on there."

Deidara gave a huff and glanced over to the structure. Hesitantly, he made to lift one leg up, but was picked up and plopped down on the top edge of the triangular shape. It hurt. Horribly. The edge on his pelvic bone, not to mention his crotch at the sudden impact. The other man stood up on a stool to fasten Deidara's bound hands to the suspended bar. The man then yanked his hair up, tying it tight with another rope to the ceiling. He was forced to be straight, forced to keep his head up. The man climbed down to then tie the stones around his ankles. They weighed him down, pulled him to grind along the edge of the wood. He was being held upright so he couldn't adjust himself at all. And he couldn't purposely fall off of it due to the fear of scalping himself. He was in horrible pain, not to mention filled with utter embarrassment. So...this was torture.

"Oh, my dear, your face seems so pained," Itachi's father spoke, sadistically, "yet the torture has just started. I told you you would pay for my son's sins."

He stood in front of Deidara with a smirk that meant more pain than any torture device. He crossed his arms over his chest proudly and gave a curt nod to the burly man. The man grabbed up the bamboo rod and slithered out of the blonde's sight. His breath hitched as he expected a blow.

THWACK!

The rod struck him across the middle of his back. He'd never felt something so horrible. All of the small sticks were cut sharp and felt like dozens of blades cutting through his skin.

CRACK!

Again. He could feel warm blood trickling down his back.

CRACK!

Again. He wouldn't scream. No matter how much it hurt. He would not give these devils that bit of satisfaction.

THWACK!

He could hear the whistle as the rod sliced through the air before striking him.

CRACK!

Tears welled in his eyes.

THWACK!

"Do you see your crime? You, a peasant, and an odd one at that, have dishonored my entire family. You have seduced my son, my heir, to stoop to your level. You drove him to forsake his family. You yellow haired devil who tried to lure my son away so that you may devour his soul."

"You're insane, un! I'm a person! The same as Itachi! The same as you, un!"

"No. You are too different from us. You are a child of the witches of Yomi, straight from Izanami and her shikome. I have dedicated myself to raising Itachi to be the perfect heir. And you come to tear him away from his family."

"But he's not happy here, un!"

"I don't care for his happiness. I care for the burden he will carry of leading this clan to be the greatest in the world. And if not in his lifetime, then in the lifetime of his children, his heirs. The ones you will prevent him from having."

"But...but," Deidara's tears finally started to fall, "I love him! And he loves me!"

"You little piece of shit!" Itachi's father growled, "Hit him again!"

THWACK!!!

He just couldn't hold in his screams anymore. He was broken. Tears rolled down his cheeks, screams ravaged his throat, bamboo marred his flesh. Strike after strike after strike. He'll never forget the sound of the whistle before that searing strike.

–

Itachi awoke to a light knock on the sliding door. The figure outside waited for a minute and, without hearing a reply from the raven, opened it and stepped inside. Sasuke. Itachi could tell. His eyes were closed, but he could tell. The younger closed and locked the door and proceeded to step lightly through the room to sit by Itachi's side. He said nothing, just sat, watching his older brother lying in bed. Without opening his eyes, he didn't really want to look at Sasuke right now, he spoke the thought that had been swimming through his mind since the incident.

"Why did you tell, Otouto?"

"I didn't."

"Then how did they find out? You're the only one I told."

"Don't you trust me? You're my everything Itachi. I wouldn't betray you."

"You didn't want me to go."

The younger sighed. "You're right, I didn't. But I knew you weren't happy here. Your blonde made you happy. I could convince myself to live without you if I knew you were."

"Then how did they find out?"

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling it was another person closer to you who couldn't bear the thought of you gone from here."

"Who is that?"

"Heh, you really pay so little attention to her that you were oblivious to her obsession with you?"

"...Kazumi?"

"That's my guess."

He sighed, "That ignorant child couldn't possibly understand the extremities of the situation her selfishness has put me in.... Gomen-nasai, Otouto, I didn't mean to doubt you." Itachi finally took the liberty to open his eyes and glance over at his brother. His corners of his mouth twitched up into the smallest of smiles. Sasuke grinned back, knowing his brother was sincere.

"Forget about me, Aniki. My concern is your blonde. I haven't seen him. I think Otou-san has him locked up."

"Deidara," Itachi breathed dejectedly.

"I want to help you Aniki. You're in no condition to do anything too taxing on your body right now. Otou-san doesn't know I'm on your side. I can't save your blonde, but I can try to help him."

"That would mean the world to me Otouto."

Sasuke smiled warmly down at his older brother. He would do whatever he could to help the one who Itachi loved. He bent over and placed a chaste kiss upon his brother's cheek. Standing, he moved to walk out. Before stepping outside, he took one last glance in at his brother. He was asleep again, this time looking much more peaceful.

–

It was the middle of the night. Sasuke had managed to save some food from dinner that night. He crept lightly through the walkways looking for where the dungeons were located. He'd never actually been to the dungeons. When he came to think of it, he didn't believe Itachi had either. That was his father's place. And he didn't even let them in the area around it. After about an hour of sneaking and searching, he could hardly believe his home was so large, he'd finally found it. He crept inside, closing the door after him. It was dank and dreary looking. All closed in so that no fresh air could make its way inside. He searched through the chambers until he found the one he was looking for in a heap of gold and crimson upon the stone floor.

"Dei-Deidara?"

The man twitched at hearing his name. He looked up after a minute and squinted trying to make out Sasuke's figure.

"I-Itachi, un?"

He shook his head, "No. I'm Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother."

"What do you want, un?"

"I want to help you...here."

The raven stepped up to the bars and reached through to pass the satchel of food to the blonde. The man managed to push himself up and crawl over to the bars. He looked horrible. Slashes across his back, bruises scattered over his body and face which were somewhat swelled, his long, yellow hair was disheveled and knotted and matted with blood. Sasuke couldn't help but feel his heart sink at this man's pitiful state. He shakily grabbed the bag from the younger's hand and peered inside. A distorted look of surprise appeared on his face and he proceeded to devour the contents of the bag.

"That's all I could get right now. I hope it'll be enough to tie you over."

The blonde looked up and swallowed his mouthful, "Arigato-gozaimasu, un! You're gracious and compassionate...just like your brother."

That made the raven smile. He idolized Itachi. It warmed him to be told he was like him an a sense other than strength or cleverness.

Sasuke watched as the other ate. Before, he wondered how Itachi could have so easily fallen for a peasant man he'd met by chance when he'd turned down every woman presented to him, even if he'd known them for years. Looking at the blonde now, he could understand his brother's feelings. This man, though he was looking considerably less than his best, was beautiful. Blonde hair, blue eyes. He'd never seen anything like it before. He reminded him of daylight. And he seemed like such a kind person as well. No wonder Itachi loved him. After beholding this man before him, he could now very easily give up Itachi to him. He scanned over the blonde's body. Whatever he'd gone through seemed incredibly painful. His brother would not stand for this.

"May I ask what happened to you?"

Deidara stopped and dropped his gaze to the food in his hands. Silence.

"Sumi-masen. Forgive me if I brought back unwanted memories. I just wanted to know what my father did to-"

The blonde pointed down the hallway. Sasuke glanced over to see a solid door with a large lock. He stood and walked over to examine it. Luckily for him, it was left open so that he may satiate his curiosity. He opened it and stepped inside. He gasped and froze as he took in his surroundings. A menacing looking wooden horse, blood dripping down its sides, dried by now, stood in the center with stones on either side and rope scattered along the blood splattered stone floor. He looked over and found a rod of bloody bamboo sticks tied together. He picked it up to examine it. The sticks were carved sharp and uneven so they would slice and dig and rip into the wounds. Sasuke's eyes welled up with tears. How could his father be so cruel? He set the piece back down as it had been and left. He could not bear to think of what went on in that room. He ran over to Deidara, who'd by now finished eating, and took the bag from him, tears starting to run down his face.

"Gomen-nasai, I'm so sorry," he said a bit frantically, "I have to leave for now. Itachi can't be here, but I'll get you out. I'm not sure how, but I'll set you free. I promise!"

He made to leave, but Deidara stopped him.

"Please. Let Itachi know I'm alright, un."

"But you're not!"

"I'm fine for now, un. Please, give him this..."

The blonde pulled Sasuke down and held his face to the bars. He leaned up and pressed his lips to the raven. It was a long, full kiss. Sasuke could feel the love being poured into it. It was his first kiss, but Sasuke knew it was not meant for him. He inhaled lightly as they parted. Nodding to the blonde, Sasuke hurried out of the dungeon. He ran as fast as he could down the open hallways, trying not to disturb those who were asleep. He bypassed his room and ran straight for the one Itachi occupied. He opened the door and stepped inside without asking his brother's permission. He stepped over and gently shook the older to wake him. His eyes opened and glanced over to Sasuke. He squinted trying to make out who it was in the lack of light.

"Otouto?"

"Aniki, I went to go see Deidara tonight. Otou-san has him locked up in the dungeons. He tortured him, Aniki. I saw the device. It looked horrible, and he was bloody and in a lot of pain. He devoured the food I gave him. And-"

"Otouto. Please, you must be quiet," Itachi moved to sit up, though it pained him to do so, "Torture?"

"Yes, Nii-san, there was blood everywhere," tears continued to cascade down the younger's face, "I don't know how, but we need to get him out of there. I don't care what happens. I'll help you in any way I can. I'll help you two escape. We just need to get him out of there."

"Shh," Itachi hushed soothingly and pulled him close, holding him tight. He was crying as well, unable to hold back his tears for his beloved blonde, "don't worry. We'll get him out. We'll save him. Thank you for everything, Otouto. Suki-dayo."

"Itachi..."

"Yes, Otou-"

Before he could finish, Sasuke pressed his lips to his. The younger raven remembered Deidara's kiss completely and passed it on, to the greatest extent of his skill, to the older. Itachi absorbed the kiss fully. They parted and Sasuke took in a breath. He looked up into his brother's eyes and gave a sincere smile.

"Deidara wanted me to give that to you. He wanted me to tell you he was alright."

"Arigato Otouto."

–

Mikoto sat on the futon as she watched her husband. Fugaku seemed so much different lately, since he had taken Itachi back and took his forbidden lover hostage. He was a bit more hostile and had quite a few mood swings. At times, he would seem calm and collected, but at the drop of a hat, he would lash out at whomever was nearest him at the time.

"Fugaku..." Mikoto spoke softly.

"What is it?"

She dropped her gaze, attempting to formulate what she should say, "As I was caring for Itachi...he...he mentioned someone. I suppose it was this nightly lover you've been suspicious of. Who is it?"

Fugaku sighed, but his face remained hard, "_He_ is unlike anything you could imagine. Completely different from us. Yellow hair...and blue eyes."

"A man? It sounds hard to believe, but he sounds lovely."

"They are the traits of a demon! What has Itachi told you?!" His temper rose drastically, his face reddened, "He's deceived you! Don't _dare_ listen to his lies!"

"But dear-"

At the sound of her protest, the man reached back and swung with all his might, striking his wife across the face. Mikoto was knocked over and fell to the floor. She clutched her reddened, swelling cheek and stared, shocked and wide-eyed, up at her husband. Tears formed in her eyes.

Seeing this, Fugaku calmed and sighed. He reached down and took her hand, pulling her up to stand, he took her in his arms.

"Gomen. You angered me. Do not speak or do anything against me and nothing will happen to you. Don't believe what Itachi says. He has also been deceived. Don't worry. I have everything under control."

Mikoto nodded, tears falling, and buried her face into her husband's chest. She hoped Itachi would forgive her. She could not fight against her husband. She has always been and always will be a loyal and obedient wife.

"Dress me for bed."

Mikoto nodded to Fugaku's request and moved away silently to fetch his sleeping yukata, all the while keeping her gaze lowered.

–

A few days passed. Sasuke tended to Deidara the best he could and informed Itachi in on everything from the condition of his blonde to what Kazumi and his father were doing and saying. His rib had healed enough and the raven could push himself to get up and walk around. He walked over to the door and gently slid it open. He was about to step out when he looked up and came face to face with Fugaku.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to go find Deidara." His tone was defiant and unafraid.

At this Fugaku pushed Itachi inside against the wall, gripping him by the throat.

"I don't think so. I forbid you to ever see that man again," he sneered through gritted teeth.

"I don't care what you say. I will find him and I will take him away from here. No matter what you say or do, you cannot stop me from loving him."

"Then I'll make you both suffer."

Fugaku slammed Itachi's head against the wall and made off for the door. Before the raven could compose himself and react, his father had locked him inside. He banged on the door and tried to break it down. Unfortunately, his father prided himself in making sure his home was built with only the highest quality materials that would not easily break. And in Itachi's state, he was not able to accomplish a feat so physically taxing. The raven slumped down in a heap and gathered himself up hoping everything would turn out alright.

–

Deidara lay slumped in the back corner of the cell. He'd taken to sitting in the back due to the burly man trying to swat at him if he was too close. Plus, the wall was a bit warmer from the heat outside, which soothed him from the cold of the stone. He hadn't been sleeping very well. Sasuke managed to sneak him food when he could, so he wasn't starving. It was just the dull aches and pains of Uchiha brutality and the stress and worry over Itachi.

It was late and Deidara was expecting Sasuke to come again. Sure enough, the younger raven poked his head through to peer into the cell. However, he did not greet him with a smile as usual. He seemed a bit stressed. Deidara crawled over to the bars.

"Sasuke, what's wrong, un?"

Sasuke knelt down to Deidara's height and sighed heavily, his eyes lowered. After a minute, he raised his gaze to look solemnly into azure ones, "A lot...Itachi's feeling better..."

"Well, that's good then, un!" A smile spread across the blonde's face.

"No. Because now that he can get around, my father's locked him up. He can't get out. And I have a horrible feeling my father's planning something."

The blonde's brow furrowed in apprehension, "...Like what,?"

"I can't really say. But he feels like you and Itachi both have greatly dishonored him. I'm not really sure how the lower classes do things, but with us, it takes a great deal to return his honor. Usually very painful and with a lot of witnesses. I've seen people commit suicide to return someone's honor."

"I'm not going to kill myself for him, un!"

Sasuke gave a deep sigh, "I know. But I don't think he wants you to give it to him. I think he wants to take it from you. Knowing him, he'll want you both to suffer."

"Sasuke, un...I'm scared..." His voice trembled. He reached out and took Sasuke's hand.

"Watashi-mo, Deidara."

–

The next day, Itachi was awoken to someone gently caressing his cheek. He opened his eyes to find young black eyes peering down at him, squinted slightly from a smile. raven sat up quickly and scooted away from her touch. The girl stared at him, a look of bewilderment on her face. It made Itachi scowl.

"Itachi-sama," she said and reached out for him. He swiftly swatted her hand away and she yelped at the sudden sting of pain. How he wished she could feel what true pain was like. She cupped her hand and pressed it to her bosom, a look of hurt now crossing her face.

"Itachi-sama, I-"

"I don't want to look at you, much less speak to you."

She dropped her gaze for a moment and looked back up, her eyes hardened, making eye contact with him. This was new and a bit surprising to Itachi. The girl was always so meek, she would never be so brazen as to look at him so, especially in the mood he was in. And the servants were not allowed to make eye contact with their superiors. He had to admit, he was a bit taken aback.

"Uchiha-sama wants to see you. He ordered me to make sure you were dressed nicely and went down to see him."

"And if I don't comply?"

"They," she nodded to the doorway. Itachi looked over to find two of his father's personal guards standing there, arms crossed, staring him down, "will make sure you go even if you are not willing."

Itachi huffed and stood up. Kazumi held up his clothes, ready to dress him herself. He snatched them away. She knows that he never wished for him to dress him, that he would much rather do it himself. He untied the obi to his sleeping yukata and slipped off the garment. He slid on the black silk haori and stepped into the black hakama, tucking the former into the latter and tying the knot. He wondered why he was given so much black to wear. He always wore a bit of some color to offset so much black. The girl handed him a pair of tabi. Black. He grimaced, taking the socks and stepping over to the doorway, pushing aside the guards, to sit down and pull them on and fit his feet into his zori. She walked over and handed him his brush and a hair tie. He took the brush and ran it through his raven locks a few times, but refused the other. He didn't feel like tying his hair up today.

Both men grabbed him by the upper arms and proceeded to drag him away from his room and out and around toward the courtyard. When said area came into view, the raven was surprised to find many people around: the Uchiha clan in its entirety. Then realization dawned on him. His face paled. Deidara.

He was escorted over to his father's side at the head of the crowd.

"Ah, Itachi. So good to see you finally up and about out of your room," he said wryly, turning to face his eldest son.

Itachi scowled at his father and spoke low, through gritted teeth, "This better not be what it appears, or so Kami-sama help me I will-"

"You will what, Itachi?"

"I will make you wish I was never born."

"Oh, believe me, my dear boy, I already wish that," he said darkly and with just as much venom to match Itachi's words. He turned to another guard and whispered something to him. The guard nodded and walked away. He appeared again with a struggling blonde tucked under his arm.

Itachi snapped. He struggled against his captors and managed to break free. He ran over to the cowering blonde who was set down in front of the group and squatted down to pull the other into a tight embrace. He could hear gasps and murmurs from his family, but he didn't care. He was just happy to have his lover in his arms once again.

He glanced over and stole a look at his father. He had stopped the guards from going after him and was eying him like a vulture. Had he allowed him last words with his love? Itachi didn't believe so, he figured his father wanted to show his family the extent of the situation rather than explain it. He didn't care though. He would take advantage of this moment to love his blonde as much as he possibly could.

–

Deidara had been laying in his cell, awake and staring at nothing. He couldn't sleep since last talking to Sasuke. His beaten and battered body still ached and his mind tormented him. Sasuke's words swam through his head. Was Itachi's father really going to do something evil to make the two lovers suffer?

Anxiety made him consider every possible thing the man could do, from killing swiftly and painlessly to slow and agonizingly to not killing him at all but torturing him again in front of everyone.

Just then, he heard the door open and watched as one of the guards entered, stalking up to his cell. He pressed close to the bars, glanced down at sky blue eyes and smirked.

"Its time, wretch."

He unlocked the cell and reached in. Deidara's body ached, even the distress he felt couldn't get him to move. He was grabbed up and tucked under the man's arm and was led outside.

It was bright. The blonde had not had the pleasure of seeing sunlight in such a long time, he'd not been concerned with counting the days that passed. His eyes hurt, and as he squinted to see, he noticed a crowd of people. His judgement day. Adrenaline took over and he tried to struggle out of the man's grasp. Unfortunately, he was much too weak and the other was much too strong. He carried him in front of the mass and tossed him down. He was trapped, surrounded. He was flooded with apprehension and embarrassment as his rush faded. He wrapped his arms around himself and couldn't help but cower in front of the seemingly endless pairs of staring eyes, squeezing his eyes shut.

His distress seemed to evaporate as a pair of arms squeezed him in a familiar embrace. He opened his eyes to look up into caring and fearful obsidian orbs. Itachi...Itachi. He turned slightly and gripped the other's clothing, burying his face into his chest and sobbed. Itachi gently stroked his head. And whispered lightly for him to hush.

–

He'd never witnessed his blonde weep so uncontrollably before. Not like this. He was a broken man. Itachi could feel the tension rising withing him as he thought what exactly his father could have done. He loosened his grip on the blonde to gently raise his chin.

"Don't cry Deidara. You can't show these bastards any weakness. Be strong, my love."

He lowered his head to place his lips over the blonde's in a soft, passionate kiss. The others stared in awe and gasped at the blatant public show of affection. Such acts were meant for the bedroom. He completely disregarded everyone and their thoughts and pulled the other man in closer. They were harshly ripped apart and Itachi was pulled into a grip he couldn't fight his way out of, being held down by four other men. He called out to his blonde as the other cried his name.

"As you can see, my dear clanspeople, an act of blasphemy has taken place here as well as in the recent past. This _man_," his father gripped Deidara's golden hair and yanked his face up to look at everyone. Itachi saw Deidara had taken his advice and instead of clenching his eyes closed in fear, stared out at everyone defiantly. He didn't necessarily look it, but Deidara was a truly strong individual. A small proud smile crossed Itachi's lips. His father continued, "has seduced my eldest son, my heir, to dishonor our proud clan." Itachi scowled. "Now, we will teach them both a lesson. Never dishonor the great Uchiha clan!"

The crowd roared with praise. Fugaku raised his arm, a wakizashi in hand.

The raven called out, eyes watering, "Deidara! Aishiteru!"

The blonde looked toward him, distress evident on his face.

"Shine!" His father exclaimed, swiftly bringing the blade down to the blonde's neck.

Deidara gave a small smile, "Aishite-"

Itachi's eyes widened in horror. His jaw went slack. He slumped in the men's grasp. He was dead. Deidara was dead. His life taken by the hands of his own father...

The crowd cheered.

"Aniki!"

Sasuke pushed the other men off of Itachi and managed to catch him before he fell to the ground, unable to do anything. Tears ran down the younger raven's face as he pulled his older brother to him and held him close.

"Go-gomen-nasai, Aniki. I-I tried to help, but they held me back too."

Sasuke pressed him tighter. His eyes glazed over. His father killed the one he loved. His mother didn't help. His family watched and enjoyed it. Sasuke...only Sasuke.

Tears spilled out of the older's eyes, unable to hold them back any longer. He wept into Sasuke's shoulder. Only Sasuke...

–

Sorry again for the _long_ delay. Finally got back into the writing mood. I think this chapter being so sad also kinda discouraged me from writing it. Anyway, I'll post another chapter soon. Slight Uchihacest in this chapter. A bit more to come, but not really intense or anything. Sorry for this one being so terrible. It'll get better though. Reviews are loved! Ja!


	9. Changing For You

Hey guys! Sorry for the last chapter being so sad. This one's a bit better. I posted the chapter at three in the morning and woke up around noon to find I already had like, four reviews! I was so inspired, after I had a bite to eat, I sat down and started writing this. Been working a new job at a costume store, getting ready for Halloween and Fantasy Fest (a celebration we have here in the sunshine state). Ack! So crazy! Everyone's wanting costumes!!! I got mine! Vampire red riding hood. Lol! Anyway, finished when I got some down time. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be allowed to own these guys. It seems I'm always killing them off somehow or making them suffer...I'm evil...But they say you hurt the ones you love!

–

Itachi had fallen deep into despair. His heart was broken. The one he loved was gone, stolen from him by his own flesh and blood. There was nothing left for him in this world. The raven never talked anymore, never smiled, never kept anyone's company, not even Sasuke's.

Sasuke almost couldn't stand to be around his brother anymore. His presence was so depressing, it made him hurt. He'd tried. He'd taken Itachi to his bedroom after the incident, laid him down, and held him close. He talked to him, told him everything would be alright in the end. However long it would take for things to get better, he wasn't sure. He wanted to believe his own words of comfort, saying them for himself as well as Itachi. He had taken a bit of a liking to the blonde after all. But he wasn't sure he truly believed his words, maybe only halfheartedly. He wanted things to be better, he didn't know if they really would be though. Maybe if he wished hard enough. If he prayed to the few Kamis Itachi worshiped, maybe they could help make everything better. Maybe they could bring Itachi up out of his misery, help him find love again. Maybe they could help him out a bit as well. Sasuke witnessed how Itachi was with Deidara; it made him want someone to love as well. He was just afraid if he lost that person, he might end up in the same boat as Itachi. He both craved it and feared it.

As far as Itachi went, he'd tried. But not even he, who had helped to the greatest of his ability, he, who was always there for his older brother, could not raise him up out of his depression. Praying didn't help. It seemed the Kamis weren't willing to listen to his pleas for help, or maybe their help had not come into effect just yet. He hoped for the latter. But, as for Itachi, the younger raven just couldn't seem to stand his presence any longer. He was absolutely insufferable.

So Sasuke, after shedding his own tears for the loss of someone he considered a friend and helping Itachi make what would be called a grave for the blonde, the younger raven attempted to move on with his life. Whereas Itachi stayed, fixed on the incident, not willing to let it go, Sasuke tried to mend the strained relationship with his family. His father had not taken to him wanting to help his brother, but after a while, everything had calmed down. The situation with Deidara was hard on everyone in different ways, but, unlike Itachi, it would not keep Sasuke down. Maybe if he'd loved him like Itachi did, he'd feel different. But he didn't and so could not fully comprehend Itachi's torment.

–

A couple years passed. Fugaku had taken advantage of Itachi's unresponsiveness and forced him to marry. She was a beautiful young woman, sixteen almost seventeen years old. Itachi was twenty-three by now. Sasuke, seventeen. She had long, charcoal black hair and chestnut brown eyes. She had a bit of a pale complexion, but more tanned than Itachi and Sasuke. High cheekbones and full lips, small in stature and a delicate, fragile frame. She was extremely obedient and submissive. The daughter of a lord to a clan similar in rank to the Uchihas. Both clans were extremely proud. All except for Itachi.

Instead of being outraged or even saddened, he was simply unresponsive. He never acknowledged her, never looked at her when he could help it. And never attempted to consummate their marriage. Their relationship was strained to say the least, and everyone in both clans grew anxious over the situation.

The raven was not interested in the woman, whom he'd not taken the liberty of even knowing her name, not interested in having children, not interested in mending ties with other clans or keeping intact the ones his clan already possessed. Both his parents and in-laws had taken to viewing him as useless. He didn't care. Sasuke did.

The younger tried to talk to him. Knock some sense into the man. It had already been two years now since Deidara's passing and he was still mourning. Sasuke knew it was terribly unhealthy for him. And he'd figured the blonde would not want Itachi to be destroying his life this way. He would have wanted him to move on. He'd tried to help him get over it and see his wife as something to be treasured, not shoved to the side as he continued wallowing in his depression. If he could just open his brother's eyes and make him move on, he could possibly be alright. But Sasuke had other concerns now. Since Itachi was out of the picture in his parent's minds, they'd now turned to Sasuke. The younger raven was now being set up for marriage. His parents had looked for a bit of an older girl for Itachi, since he was past the marrying age as it was, but Sasuke was the perfect age, although a bit delayed due to other circumstances. His wife would be perfect marrying age as well, fourteen, maybe fifteen. He was worried though. He hoped he could love this girl. Not just use her for bearing children like his father seemed to. And he felt he was indeed following in his brother's footsteps a bit. He was starting to find men attractive as well. He pushed it aside though, his family would not allow more dishonor to pass their way. He would have to settle for a woman and deal with it.

–

The time was nearing for Sasuke's wedding. The boy was introduced to his fiancee' about a week or so ago. Itachi wasn't sure. He'd lost track of the days. Sasuke had come to him and told him about it. He said she was pretty. Small and a bit too submissive for his liking, but he still thought she was fairly pretty when dolled up. Itachi hadn't paid attention to the details. Sasuke had become the true heir now. The pride of the family. He felt that was good for his younger brother. He needed to feel more appreciated and Itachi didn't want that future for himself anyway.

He wanted to be happy for Sasuke, he really did. But it seemed he just couldn't bring himself to smile anymore. He wanted to be there for the wedding. He wanted to somehow gather himself up and be happy again. Especially at his little brother's big day. That seemed to drive him somewhat. Mentally at least. Physically, however, was a different story entirely.

Itachi had fallen terribly ill not too long ago. From his state of depression, he'd not cared to give himself proper nutrition and he'd not gone outside in what seemed forever. He was sick from malnutrition and somehow his body just seemed to be failing him. He coughed up blood every now and then, but he never let anyone know of that. Especially not Sasuke.

He hoped he would die. He wanted to. To be with Deidara once again.

Itachi looked out the window to his room. Dusk. Not quite night, cool as though it were, but with enough light to be able to see properly. He knew he would not be in this world much longer. Maybe not long enough to see his brother get married, he hoped his death wouldn't spoil it for Sasuke. Maybe if he were gone from this world, never existed, everything would have been better for everyone else. His family would not have been dishonored as they were, Sasuke would have been able to shine all of these years, and Deidara...Deidara would not have met such a cruel fate...

The raven stood up and stepped over to the door. Sliding it open, a gentle breeze fluttered his way.

"_-chi..."_

He heard something, distant and almost unnoticeable. He seemed drawn to it.

"_Itachi..."_

A voice...calling his name. A voice he'd never heard before.

He followed it. Walking out through the field, out to the forest. He remembered this. He hadn't been out this way in so long. His favorite spot, his and Deidara's meeting ground, where he and Sasuke had buried the blonde. He stopped going out to see his lover's grave not too long after they'd set him in the earth. It seemed he lost a bit of his soul whenever he gazed at the marker.

He made his way through the dense foliage. When he'd gone through so often before, the path had worn away and made it easier for him to pass. But since it had become unused, bushes and shrubs grew into the walkway, roots and vines wound across it, making it much more difficult to pass through, especially in his weakened state. But Itachi remembered the way, never missing a step. He pushed aside overgrown branches and stepped into the clearing. Automatically, he turned to look at the grave. Untouched. He walked over and knelt down in front. He wished a silent prayer for the opportunity to be reunited with his love once again. When he finished, he leaned forward and placed a subtle kiss on the marker.

"_You miss him...don't you, Itachi?"_

The voice was right behind him. He could hear it clear as day. But...something about it.

Itachi did not turn to look, rather, he kept his gaze fixed on the grave.

"Who are you?"

The voice did not answer. He felt himself being watched. Just then, the raven felt a horrible pain in his chest and coughed. He'd been through coughing fits before, he would usually end up with a bloody palm afterward, but this fit was seemingly uncontrollable. He coughed and choked and gasped for air, blood running down his chin. He coughed until he couldn't hold it any longer. He vomited. Nothing but blood. Saturating the grave.

"_You're going to die soon, Itachi."_

He composed himself the best he could. He was terribly weak now, "That's...what I want."

"_Oh...really? So you can be with him again?"_

"H-hai..."

"_What if I told you that wouldn't work?"_

"Nani-ka?"

"_If you die with the intention to reunite with him, its more than likely you probably won't. The only way you can guarantee a meeting with your blonde again is if you stay here on Earth, and wait for him."_

"How can you say that?" Itachi asked incredulously. "He's dead. And how...how do you know so much about me?"

"_I know about you because I've been watching you for quite some time now Itachi. Since you were born actually. You almost...remind me of myself. Now, as for your blonde...you must not tell me you do not believe in reincarnation?"_

"I do. But that takes centuries. And even if I get better, I won't live near long enough."

"_But that's where you're wrong, Itachi. What would you do if I told you I could give you everything you've ever dreamed. That you could never die from any ailments, you could have the strength to avenge your lover's death, and gain eternal life so that you may be able to see him once again?"_

"I'd say its too good to be true."

"_Ah, but I can give this power to you, Itachi," _Itachi felt an icy hand placed on his shoulder. He turned his head and gasped. The man before him, looking into his eyes, was unlike any other. He seemed ethereal. His skin was ghostly pale and seemed to shine in the moonlight. His long, layered hair, the blackest of blacks. And his eyes, red as blood with three black marks surrounding the pupil. But what amazed Itachi the most was that he seemed familiar. Like he'd seen him before...he had the look of an Uchiha, _"All that...and much, much more."_

The man sneered, Itachi could make out a fang jutting from his mouth. His brow furrowed, trying to remember where he'd seen him.

"Who are you?"

"_You recognize me, ne? Haha..." _his laugh was low and unnerving, _"Yes. You've probably read about me in your family's history. My name is...Uchiha Madara." _Itachi's eyes widened in shock. _"Yes Itachi...I am the founder of the Uchiha clan. I have lived this long without aging and will never age for the rest of eternity. I am more powerful than you could ever imagine and am near invincible. I am what is called a Kyuuketsuki, and am willing, Itachi...to share my power with you."_

"Kyuu...ketsuki?! Those are said only to be characters of myth."

"_Oh, I am very, very real, Itachi. Now, are you willing to accept my offer?"_

"Why me? And what are the drawbacks of becoming such a beast?"

"_Inquisitive one, aren't you? Hn, more like me than I imagined," _he mumbled to himself, then spoke up, _"It is as I have said. From the moment you were born, I knew you were special. You would be just like me. I've watched you, seen your struggles through life. And I've seen how my clan has strayed from what I'd hoped they'd be. You're the only one who seems true to me, Itachi. I want you by my side. And I know, you desire to punish your family for what they've done to you and your golden haired beauty. I desire to punish them as well. Why not do it together?...And I daresay I've never viewed myself as a beast. Animals are beasts. Kyuuketsuki are even greater beings than humans. We're a long way from being beasts. As for the drawbacks, a few things I feel you can easily adjust to: feeding on a diet of human blood and never being able to step into the sunlight again."_

"That's it?"

"_I'm afraid so. Everything else you've probably heard about us through the myths are but merely exaggerations of crazed storytellers. I'll give you time to mull it over. Even if you do not agree to come with me, you'll be dead before I actually do eliminate the clan and-"_

"I'll do it. Tell me how its done."

Madara smirked. _"I don't need to tell you..."_

At lightning speed, Madara had Itachi pinned to the ground and his mouth latched onto his neck. He felt a sharp pain, the vampire's fangs breaking the skin and sinking into his jugular. He could feel him sucking his neck, drawing the blood out of the wound. It felt...almost erotic in a sense to Itachi. He drank his blood until he was dry and nearly dead. He couldn't move. If Madara wanted to, he could very easily kill him right then and there. He moved away and sat up, taking Itachi's head in his arm. He bit his wrist. Droplets of the vampire's blood fell onto his kimono, staining the white fabric, as he moved his wound over to Itachi's mouth.

"_Drink..."_

The raven didn't need to be told twice. He parted his lips to let the crimson liquid dribble into his mouth. He could taste the tang of metal, but it also seemed a bit...savory, almost sweet. He widened his lips a bit more to take the wound completely into his mouth. He raised his hands to press it closer, sucking and guzzling down as much as he could of the addicting substance. He could hear something. A drum? No, a heartbeat. His heartbeat, pace quickening, faster than it'd ever been in his life. And he heard another, Madara's. Very fast as well, they were coming into sync with each other's. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, his heart was too fast and a horrible pain shot up through his entire body. The absolute worst pain he'd ever experienced. He felt like every one of his nerves were on fire. His heart beat rapidly against his chest, threatening to break through, as he cried out in agony. Madara only sat back and laughed weakly. Then it stopped. At the height of the intense pain, everything stopped. He laid back, the vampire's outstretched arm supporting his head. He felt a rush and gasped. Blinking a few times, mentally making sure everything was okay, he sat up and turned to look the vampire in the eyes.

"_Perfect. Simply perfect."_

Madara helped him stand and he looked down to examine his hands. His skin was as pale as Madara's and baby soft, his nails, which had grown a bit, looked like glass, his body had regained every ounce of strength, plus so much more. He seemed perfectly healthy again. He ran his tongue along the backs of his teeth, fangs. His second incisors sharpened, his canines grew long and sharp, and his bicuspids grew about half the length of his canines. The other stepped over and untied Itachi's hair, bringing a lock of it over his shoulder for him to see. His hair, which he'd not taken care of during his depression, which had become tangled, brittle, and littered with split ends, was healthy as well and silky smooth with a brilliant shine.

"_You are absolutely beautiful."_

Itachi felt stronger than he'd ever been, healthier, and more alive. He took the opportunity to take in his surroundings. Everything was different to him now. Still the same, but different in a sense. He heard the beating of the fireflies' wings, saw every drop of water that fell into the glistening lake, and felt the air like never before as every fine hair on his skin was stroked in the gentle breeze. He turned to Madara, amazed at the new world around him. The man only gave a sincere smile and, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, led him to the water's edge.

"_Look at yourself, Itachi."_

The raven bent down and peered into the crystal water. A slight gasp escaped his lips as he looked into his reflection. His face had even changed. Not noticeable to the human eye, but noticeable to his. His eyes. Red as blood. Just like Madara's. He stood and turned to the other.

"_Are all kyuuketsuki-"_

He stopped, suddenly. His voice. He heard it. Changed as well. As it was with his looks, a human wouldn't notice the difference, but with his newly found senses, he did.

Madara chuckled, _"Go on..."_

"_Are all kyuuketsuki gifted with eyes of crimson?"_

"_No. This gift varies between all of us. Since you and I are of the same bloodline, it would seem we share the same eyes. As for other features, ones you will gain with age, will be exclusively yours."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Like...like when you are a bit older, you, a kyuuketsuki, will become closer to nature. You will gain an attributed animal. Whatever the animal may be depends on how you are in a worldly sense and is different for each of us. With this, you will gain a quality of that animal you may use and hide at will. For instance, a bird or bat, you may gain wings. Whenever you use this quality, your animal will follow you."_

"_What's yours?"_

"_Hn...," _he sneered.

–

Sasuke sat out front of Itachi's and his wife's room. When the girl had claimed that Itachi had gone missing, his parents called a search party. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to help find his brother, but fear held him back. Itachi had been sickly and weak. He didn't look like he would last much longer. A tear ran down the younger's cheek. What if Itachi was dead? If he'd gone out, what would he do if he'd found him? He couldn't bear the thought. The men had already been looking all night and through the earlier part of the day. He sat with Itachi's wife, holding her, letting her weep her fearful tears into his shoulder. His mother and father walked up to the pair. Sasuke looked up at his father, a bit accusingly, his father looking back down sternly. They both stayed perfectly silent.

One of Fugaku's men, the leader of the search, slowly made his way up to where the group was. He knelt down in front of them and spoke solemnly, keeping his gaze fixed on the ground. All eyes were upon this man as he chocked out, "Uchiha-sama. In the area common to Itachi-sama in earlier years, we found a great pool of blood. There didn't seem to be any kind of struggle, but the ground is saturated. There is no way anyone could survive losing that much blood. Especially not in Itachi-sama's state. We did not find his body though..."

The two women burst into tears.

"How could you not find his body?" Fugaku asked incredulously.

"Ano...we, uh..."

"If you didn't find his body..." Sasuke spoke and looked up hopefully, "then there could be a possibility it wasn't Itachi?"

"Doubtful, unfortunately, Sasuke-sama. We searched the area thoroughly. And we covered more than enough area. In his state, Itachi couldn't have gotten very far. My guess is that it was him, but someone got to his body first."

Sasuke's heart sank. He was dead. Itachi was really gone. The one person he cared more for than anyone else in the world was gone. He felt like ripping his heart out. Maybe this is how Itachi felt with Deidara...

"Well, this is a terrible turn of events," his father said, exasperatedly, "however, we cannot prolong Sasuke's marriage any more than we already have. The wedding will go as planned. I doubt Itachi would have shown up anyway. Come, Mikoto."

Fugaku put his palm against the small of his wife's back, nudging her to move. She stood up and mopped her face, following her husband away.

Sasuke gave his deepest sympathies to his sister-in-law, kissed her forehead, and trudged back to his room to be alone. All of a sudden, he wasn't feeling too well about his marriage...

–

The next evening, after the sun had faded and moonlight took hold of the land, Itachi was awoken by Madara. The two had taken shelter in a nearby inn during the daylight hours. When the raven opened his eyes, he became overtaken with an intense hunger he'd never felt before.

"_Time to feed..."_ Madara smirked.

They made their way out of the inn, making sure none could see their faces. The face of an Uchiha is easily recognizable no matter if one has seen that particular Uchiha or not. And so, they kept themselves hidden in the shadows, away from everyone.

"_You have many new powers now, Itachi. Learn to use them to get what you want, whatever it may be."_

"_Like what?"_

"_You can control people's minds to some extent. You can't make them do anything you want, but you can use it to lure them away so you may feed without being noticed. Try it."_

"_On anyone?"_

"_Yes, but the weak-minded are easiest obviously. Better for your first try. Here, try him..."_

A young man, about Itachi's age had fallen in to walking near them, headed in the same direction, fresh vegetables clasped in his arms, lightly humming a jolly tune. He was a rather handsome young man, a bit shorter than himself, seemingly responsible yet still obviously simple.

"_Don't read too deeply into him, Itachi. You don't want to go forming some kind of feeling for him. Remember, humans are but food to us. We need to keep our distance. Now, casually gain his attention. Right when you get the opportunity, lock your eyes with his. Then project your mind into his. Speak to him softly, and he will do what you want."_

Itachi nodded to the older and shifted himself over to the unsuspecting man. Feeling the presence of another so close, he turned to look at the raven. As soon as his gaze fixed on his scarlet eyes, Itachi seemed to be able to see into the man's very soul. A simple one indeed. He pushed himself in and fixed himself into the man's mind.

"_Good. Now, lead him away."_

Itachi prodded the man to change direction and follow him through a small alley and around, behind one of the small buildings. He obeyed. The area was unused and hidden away, out of the moonlight, so if anyone did happen upon them, none would be recognized. He led the man to the far corner and turned to face him. He looked down into hazy brown eyes and raised his hand to stroke his cheek down to his neck.

"_A bit nervous?"_

"_I've never taken a life before..."_

"_You'll get used to it," _Madara said then thought for a moment, watching Itachi stare at the man, and sighed, _"Think of it this way...his death will not be meaningless. It will be to serve as your food. You ate meat as a human, did you not?" _Itachi nodded, _"Then it is the same. You felt no sympathy for the animals you ate, so there is no reason for you to feel sympathy here with him."_

"_But...he is human...as I used to be."_

"_Used to be. Not anymore, Itachi. Now, you are more."_

"_More..."_

"_Yes, Itachi. Now, take his life. Project a soothing image into his mind. It will keep him calm and quiet as you feed. He will not feel a thing and will be relaxed and content as the life leaves him. If you so wish to keep your humanity, you may do that for him. Search his mind if you need to."_

Itachi nodded and started to filter through his memories. As he reached a certain point, he pulled out and turned to Madara, frantically whispering, _"I can't do this..."_

"_Why not?"_

"_He has...children..."_

"_Itachi, many people have children. You'll need to kill people who may be parents and may eventually even have to kill children themselves. You need to harden yourself to this. If you try to steer clear of people like this, you'll starve. And when you starve, its harder to control your actions. So let this be your first step. Kill this man. Have his memory of his children be his final thoughts and drink him dry, Itachi."_

Itachi nodded, choking back a tear. He reached back in to the man's mind, found the memory and brought it to the forefront of his mind. He seemed to relax after this. His eyes drooped shut and his lips stretched into a small smile. Itachi cradled his head in one hand and exposed his neck with the other. Taking one final look at Madara, he opened wide and sunk his fangs down with precise aim into the man's jugular. As the blood flowed from the wound, down his throat, he felt the same sensation as he did with Madara's blood. Addicting, drawing him in. He could hear the man's heartbeat as it slowed with the lack of blood, became fainter, as his grew stronger. He couldn't help but love this feeling. Before he heard the heart stop completely, he was pulled away.

"_Itachi, I will tell you this now," _Madara spoke, staring Itachi directly in the eyes, _"Never drink the last drop. Stop before the heart stops. We must drink living blood, and no matter what, the last drop will have already died before it leaves the body. Dead blood is poison to us."_

Itachi nodded in understanding.

"_You've done extraordinarily well, Itachi. Now, let's dispose of the body. We must respect those who have given their life essence to us by at least burying them..."_

–

Sasuke sat, staring out his window. Today was his wedding. He should be happy, but he wasn't. He was already dressed in the traditional black montsuki kimono, the Uchiha family crest stitched proudly on the back and over his heart, tied with a black obi, black hakama, and a black haori. His soon-to-be-wife was being prepared in her many layers of traditional attire. A soft breeze flowed through the window, gently blowing his neatly brushed hair. The air was cold against the track of tears that had run down his pale face. He wished Itachi could be there with him.

A knock sounded at his door.

He hastily wiped his tears and answered, "Nani-ka?"

The door opened slightly and Kazumi, stuck her head in through the crack. Sasuke looked at her disdainfully. He'd grown to hate this young woman. She'd been the one who delivered the message that sent Deidara to his death and Itachi spiraling into despair. What made him even more upset was that after doing all of what she did to hurt Itachi, when she realized he wouldn't wake from his mourning, she just completely gave up on him. The young raven saw it as her destroying his brother and ditching everything because the outcome was not in her favor. What was more, she had moved to start flirting with him afterward. He despised every bit of this woman.

"It's time, Sasuke-sama. The ceremony is starting."

"...Hai."

–

Itachi rested up against the trunk of a tree, gazing into the wide, open doorway, watching the reception take place. He had talked Madara into letting him go back to the Uchiha mansion to watch Sasuke's wedding from afar. The older had given in, but insisted to follow in order do make sure the raven would not intervene in some way. But Itachi knew his place. He was dead to the world now. The only time he would show himself again would be to feed, kill his clan, and reunite with his blonde.

He watched, a wide smile on his face, glowing in the light of the full moon. He saw his little brother, dressed in the same outfit he had to wear for his own wedding, he seemed to be enjoying himself, but the raven could tell the younger was not completely happy. His new wife had already changed from her white shiromuku to a bright and colorful iro-uchikake and was beaming with sheer happiness, a giant smile plastered on her delicate, pretty face as she sat next to the younger Uchiha. They were receiving gifts, compliments, and well-wishes from everyone around them: his family, her family, and family friends. His parents sat on Sasuke's other side and his own wife sat next to them, all looking very proud and very happy.

Itachi couldn't help but feel a sharp sting in his heart. He wanted to be there. Wanted to let his little brother know he was all right, to not be sad, and only be happy. But, how could he? Even if he could just walk down there and talk to them, he had no right to speak of happiness. He'd forsaken everyone around him to wallow in regret, self-pity, and hate. As he gazed over at his wife, he'd slightly wished he'd taken Sasuke's advice and treated her better. She deserved it.

"_Come on, Itachi. Its time to go."_

But he had made his decision and acted of his own accord. He will follow through with Madara's plan and wait through time to see his blonde once again. He gave one last longing glace at Sasuke and turned to disappear into the shadows of the night.

--

Here you go guys! Things will start to go more in Itachi's favor now. Madara has become his mentor and has given him the power he needs to avenge Deidara and live on to see him again. Can't guarantee there won't be any kind of complications though. That's all right. Itachi's strong. He can handle whatever's thrown his way. Anyways, you can probably guess what's gonna happen in the next chapter. Will work on that over the next couple days while I'm off. Next couple of weeks is gonna be busy at work though with all the parties and celebrations going on where people will be needing costumes, alterations, accessories, and stuff. Will work on writing on my days off though. Please leave a review guys! Inspires me to write faster! Anyways, ja!


	10. Avenging You

Hey Guys! Sorry this one's kinda late. Been working my ass off at the costume shop. Anyway, this one's gonna be real good. I'm pretty sure you're all going to enjoy this chapter very, very much. Had to take some time and think up the best possible way to lay this all out. Took me some time, but here it is!

Oh! And I'd like to give a couple thank you's!

The first one to Wang Yao! I know a lot of people are just wanting a nice, happy ending, but I'm not gonna give that...just yet. And what could be considered a happy ending for me is, indeed, a little twisted. I do make my characters suffer. But its the same in an actual situation. You're always gonna have people against you. Real love is nothing like in the fairy tales. So, thank you for understanding and accepting and loving this story for what it is!

The second goes to xxouchibitmytonguexx! Honey, I love you! In the conversations that we've had this past week or so, I must say I see you as such a great friend! Sorry I couldn't get this out when you requested, but I'm gonna do my best to keep it all going steadily. And I can't have what we talked about done for this chapter, but it'll be done for the next one. As a special gift for everyone who saw this story through to the end! Anyway, I love the fact you've compared me to Shakespeare, never would've imagined that for myself. You've really built up my confidence in my writing! And so, Love, I dedicate this chapter to you!

Arigato-gozaimasu!!!

On with the story!!!

–

"_Aniki! Can we go out and play in the garden today? Otou-san has you training all the time! I never get to spend time with you anymore!"_

"_Otouto, I'm very tired. Maybe tomorrow."_

"_But Aniki! Otou-san might want you to work again tomorrow! And I miss you so much..."_

"_...Otouto, you always know how to make me succumb. Fine, I'll play with you."_

"_Otouto, what's wrong?"_

"_T-the thunderst-storms...they scare me Aniki..."_

"_Would you like to sleep with me tonight, Otouto?"_

"_H-hai..."_

"_Come then, Okaa-san will be upset if we're caught up late."_

"_Just like that, Otouto! Good! Now block!"_

"_I, I think I'm getting the hang of this, Aniki! Itai!!"_

"_Maybe not quite yet. A little more practice and you'll be just as good of a fighter as I am."_

"_Yeah, right. You're the best, Aniki. I'm never gonna beat you..."_

"_Otouto, don't think of me as someone standing in your way. If you believe you can beat me, and train as hard as you possibly can, then maybe one day you will."_

"_You think so?"_

"_Hai..."_

"_Aniki, please, be careful."_

"_Don't worry, Otouto. I'll be just fine."_

"_I know, but it can't go on like this forever. Who knows, what if one day you get caught going out to see your blonde? What's going to happen then?"_

"_Well, then I'll deal with that when the day comes. I'm not going to stop seeing Deidara just because you're worried."_

"_I know, Aniki. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you."_

"_Arigato for your concern, Otouto. But everything with be just fine. There's no need for you to worry."_

"_Gomen-nasai, Aniki. I'm so sorry."_

"_..."_

"_There wasn't anything I could do. I tried everything I could. I'm so sorry I couldn't help save him. Please, forgive me, Aniki..."_

"_Aniki! You can't keep on like this! You're going to destroy yourself!"_

"_..."_

"_Talk to me! Itachi!"_

"_..."_

"_I hate seeing you like this! This isn't the Onii-san I remember! My brother was strong and wouldn't let anything bring him down! So I might not know what it feels like to lose a lover, but I'm losing someone I love! I love you, Itachi! You're my everything! But now you're nothing! And you're making yourself worse! Deidara wouldn't have wanted you to be like this! He would have wanted you to stay strong for him!"_

"_..."_

"_You know what? I can't take this anymore! Have fun wallowing in your misery Itachi! I have done nothing against you! Against my better judgment, I stood by you without fail! And for what?! So you could just push me away like everyone else?! Fuck you!"_

"_Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Susano'O...please, please help me. My brother has faith in you. He's sick and he needs your guidance. Please, help him in any way you can to get better. Otherwise, he will wither away to nothing. I've tried to help him and have failed. I feel that only you three may be able to set him right once again. If you can, I, as well as Itachi, will be forever grateful. Arigato-gozaimasu."_

"_Aniki...gomen-nasai."_

"_..."_

"_It was wrong of me to explode like that. I didn't mean what I said. I love you and will always be there for you. No matter what."_

"_...Otouto..."_

"_What is it, Aniki?"_

"_Arigato..."_

Sasuke lay in bed, his head turned, staring out the open window into the starry night sky. No matter what he tried, he'd never been able to fall asleep easily since his brother passed. He missed him. More than anyone could ever imagine. He felt like a part of him was missing. He always thought about him, reminisced on their past together. Why hadn't the Kamis helped? He prayed to them to help Itachi, in any way they could. Why hadn't something happened? Or maybe they did help after all. His father's men never found Itachi's body. Maybe he was still out there somewhere...

A slight shift. Sasuke readjusted himself slightly to satisfy himself and the girl, his wife, that lay snuggled to his chest, his arm wrapped over her. It wasn't the same though. He didn't truly love her; not like Itachi and Deidara. The raven gave one last longing glance out of the window and finally allowed sleep to overtake him.

–

"_Beloved Kamis...why have you bestowed these powers unto me?"_

Madara stalked up behind the raven, _"It would seem for some reason, the gods you have been ever so faithful to have each given you a special gift. Inextinguishable black flames, from Amaterasu, the sun goddess. The power of illusion to torture one in one's own mind, from Tsukuyomi, the moon god. And an impenetrable shield that also acts as a mystical weapon, from Susano'O, the god of the storm. I must say, Itachi, these Kami's must really love you to have chosen you out of all of their other followers. Or maybe, someone close to you wished for them to help you."_

Itachi lowered his gaze to the grass beneath his feet, gently blowing in the wind, _"Sasuke...," _he muttered under his breath.

Why would Sasuke have prayed for the Kamis to help him? Does he not think him dead? Or was it while he was still alive? Had Sasuke prayed for them to heal him? Did Madara come to him as a godsend, or was their help delayed by Madara? Itachi didn't wish to dwell on the subject. He had been granted these awesome powers by the Kamis themselves through his brother's prayers. He would use them to their fullest to help him do what he intended to do.

He turned to face Madara, a sly grin on the other's face. His arms were folded over his chest and he was beaming at the raven expectantly with blood red eyes.

"_Well, Itachi,"_ he said through a sneer, _"Let's see exactly what the Kamis have given you."_

Itachi turned back and closed his eyes, concentrating, a heat forming in his right eye. As he opened it, everything in his line of sight caught flame. A roaring midnight flame that devoured everything he caught in his gaze. He felt a sharp sting in the back of his eye, which grew worse until he felt like his eye was being ripped open. The raven closed his eye and collapsed to the ground, clenching his hand over his burning socket. He removed his hand and opened his left eye to find his palm covered in blood. Madara stepped over and squatted onto his haunches and took Itachi's chin in his hand, examining his face.

"_It would seem there are repercussions to using such great power,"_ he sighed, leaning back to sit on the soft grass.

"_Then what good are these powers if they injure me as well?"_

Madara chuckled, _"Oh, Itachi. You are a kyuuketsuki now. As we speak, your body is rapidly healing itself. And don't fret my dear boy, we grow stronger with time. As you get older and continue to practice with these magnificent powers, you will be able to control them with ease and will not have to worry about these kinds of injuries. You are still very, very young. You will be susceptible to things like this."_

Itachi lowered his gaze once again, down to his scarlet covered hand. Madara was right. The pain in his eye was gone and he didn't feel the blood flowing down his face anymore. No matter what effects these powers would have on him now, he would use them to destroy his clan and avenge Deidara's death.

"_Come now, Itachi. Let's get you cleaned up."_

–

It had been a year since Itachi had passed. Sasuke had recently celebrated his eighteenth birthday. He felt lonely, not having the elder by his side. But somehow, and he felt somewhat ashamed of it, he was almost a little glad Itachi wasn't around. He missed him horribly, yes. But throughout his life, Itachi had always been the center of attention. His father would acknowledge Itachi over him, and if he tried to get his father's attention with something, the man would always end up comparing his efforts with those of his brother. Sasuke could never receive the praise he deserved while Itachi was around. Not that Sasuke never received praise or acknowledgment. It had only come from his brother though. He wanted the rest of his family to notice him too. Now that the elder brother was gone, it was the younger's time to shine. There would be a small ceremony, his clan would gather together for his father to announce that he would be officially taking Itachi's place and he would pass down to him the rulership of the Uchiha clan.

And what was more, which also made his father exceedingly proud, was that his wife was expecting. Sasuke had done what his brother refused to do and managed to produce an heir to be. The next generation would arrive within a few months time. This would also be announced at the ceremony.

The only problem Sasuke had with all of this was that he believed his father had purposely set up the date to be the anniversary of Itachi's funeral. His father was an unscrupulous bastard, Sasuke knew all too well. Even though he held a great deal of distaste for the things his father had done, he needed to not dwell on the past, as Itachi had, and move on with his life and make the best of things. He would not do things because his father willed it. He would do what he personally felt was best, and when it would be his time to take lead of the clan, he would steer it in a new direction.

Sasuke felt he now had everything planned out. He just wished Itachi could be there to witness this magnificent time in the his life.

–

A year, a long year at that, had passed since Itachi had become a vampire. He was still much too young to handle his powers without he, himself, being injured, but he would take his chances. He could deal with a bit of pain if it meant avenging his blonde. Besides Amaterasu's gift, he had worked a bit with Tsukuyomi's as well. He could invade someone's mind with ease and torture them for days if he wanted, but would only last a moment in reality. He had tested this on some of his nightly victims. He had really become quite creative when it came to torture. His heart had become cold and hard. He felt very much like his father at this point. Sadism ran in the family, he figured. Well, he would use this new sadistic side of him to enjoy the murder of his clan. But it seemed he still held a warmth in his dead heart for his younger brother. He could not even think of hurting said raven. He would be the lone survivor of the soon to be massacre.

"_Itachi...let me tell you something."_

The older vampire strode up to stand next to Itachi, both gazing out in the distance.

"_Nani-ka?"_

"_Do you know why I feel you are just like me?"_

"_Iie."_

"_I want to tell you about my past, how we all got to where we are today."_

The raven was intrigued and a bit dumbfounded at Madara's sudden willingness to divulge such secrets. He turned his gaze to him and listened intently.

"_Over a hundred years ago, I was in an extremely similar situation as you are, though also quite different on some levels. My experience was more personal while yours involves others you still care about,"_ he glanced over at Itachi, gave a slight smile and turned back to the scenery, _"I was in love as well, and my love, as was yours, was also secret and forbidden. As you should know from your history studies, I was the founder of the Uchiha clan. Our main enemy was the Senju, a clan that rivaled ours in strength..."_

"_You were in love with a Senju?" _Itachi asked incredulously.

"_Not just any Senju...Senju Hashirama, the founder of the Senju clan."_

A wry smile flitted across Madara's face as he glanced over at Itachi's look of astonishment.

"_My affair was similar to yours. We met only in the dead of night and had many trysts until we were broken apart."_

"_What happened?"_

"_Something not so similar to your experience. You see, I was really the only one who seemed to be in love, for Hashirama took advantage of my weakness and defeated me in a battle. The Senju clan conquered ours. After that victory, they began to overtake us politically and Hashirama pushed himself to become the Tennou. Now, we both were descendants of some former imperial family members, so the position was open to us both. But Hashirama used me, pushing me out of the way so that he could take the throne."_

"_You were betrayed. Did you desire the throne as well?"_

"_I had no desire for such a position. The only thing that drove me was my rage and inner turmoil. Now, I was deeply Shinto, as you are, and prayed to the Kamis to help heal my broken heart. But unlike you, who has been gifted by the three children of Izanagi, I was presented to Izanami in the dark depths of Yomi."_

"_Izanami?!"_

"_Yes, the devil herself. Izanami-sama promised me powers similar to her own. But I had to allow her shikome to ravage me before Izanami-sama devoured my soul. After that I became the first Kyuuketsuki; a title Izanami-sama personally bestowed upon me. I used my powers to exact my revenge on Hashirama. I killed him, his wife, his children, every single member of the Senju clan."_

"_Why didn't the Uchiha take the throne after that?"_

"_Honestly, Itachi, to be Tennou is a bit overrated. Yes, there is the political and spiritual power, but I don't want my clan to revolve around politics. We are warriors and have an exceedingly closer relationship to the Kamis than any other humans. We are not bureaucrats. However, it seems they are trying to turn down that wretched path. I would rather see my clan die by my own hands rather than watch them turn into heartless politicians."_

"_You believe in matters of the heart, no doubt."_

"_I believe that one should fight for what one believes is true deep within one's heart. Your father killed your lover not because he felt in his heart it was the right thing for him to do, he killed him because he felt it would put a smear on his name. It is people like this that I truly hate. Everyone in our wretched clan has become this way. They are programming themselves to this new way of life. Now, I hear your father is passing on the title of head of the clan to your younger brother. The ceremony is tomorrow night. We will attack then, when everyone is gathered together."_

"_We will show ourselves to them?"_

"_Indeed. And we will tell them why we will do what we will and show them the consequences of their actions. We must kill everyone, Itachi. Men, women, fathers and mothers, children. Everyone."_

"_Not Sasuke."_

Madara looked over at Itachi curiously, _"Sumimasen?"_

"_Don't hurt Sasuke."_

"_Did you not understand me when I said we must kill everyone?"_

Itachi turned to fully face the older vampire and spoke sternly, _"My Onii-chan has never wronged me. He has been true to his heart just as well as I have. He helped me with Deidara and never left my side, even when I was willing to leave him to be with Deidara. Even though it broke his heart, he respected my wishes. I cannot hurt him. And I will not allow you to hurt him."_

Madara raised his chin, beaming at Itachi with what seemed a sense of pride, _"Fine. Sasuke will not be harmed."_

"_Arigato," _Itachi bowed slightly to the other.

"_You know Itachi, you stay true to what you believe in your heart. I have nothing but respect for you right now."_

–

Night had taken forever to fall. Itachi awoke numerous times throughout the day, peeking out from under the covers to find subtle rays of light spilling from the gap between their makeshift bed sheet curtains and the wall of the rented room. He would give a heavy sigh and turn over, burying himself deep in the covers, once or twice receiving a nudge from Madara to stop moving around so much. The raven couldn't help himself, he was too anxious. As soon as the sun had set, Itachi was up and waiting.

"_Restless, Itachi?"_ Madara questioned as he awoke. The raven gave a curt nod.

"_Tonight is a big night for us all. You will need twice as much blood in order to make up for the energy you failed to replenish during sleep. You will need to be in peak condition to execute this slaughter. They are warriors and will fight back. Even though we heal fairly quickly, a massive attack could mean death for you."_

Itachi turned from looking out the window to face the other, _"What about you?"_

"_I will have to worry as well, but no where near as much as you. I have been a vampire for over a century now. I need not worry about most physical wounds. The only thing we both truly need to worry about now is our hearts."_

"_Our hearts?"_

"_Hai. If you are struck in the heart, it will kill you. If I am, I will be paralyzed. It will be like this for us now, but as I've said before, we will both become less susceptible to such attacks as time goes on."_

"_Well then I will keep that in mind. But I do not intend to be wounded easily. I have my eyes."_

"_Indeed you do. Those magnificent eyes..."_

The pair dressed, both donning the Uchiha fan on their backs. They made their way out of the inn and through the sparsely crowded streets, picking off a few bystanders as they made their way out of the town. They avoided the village next to the Uchiha property for the villagers new the Uchihas well and despised them all; and the fact that Itachi would be reminded of his beautiful blonde.

Deidara was at the forefront of Itachi's mind this night, however it was to avenge the blonde's life. The raven didn't want to recall memories that would break him down.

They decided to go through the forest, pushing past low hanging branches and protruding bushes until they found themselves just outside the courtyard where the most horrible memory of Itachi's past had taken place. As Madara had predicted, the entire Uchiha clan attended this ceremony. There was not a single face Itachi felt was missing. He looked to the front of the crowd and saw his father and mother, his wife, and Sasuke and his wife. The younger raven had a proud look of accomplishment displayed on his handsome face. It almost twisted a knot in Itachi's heart to know he would be corrupting such a momentous time in the younger's life. Almost.

His father was speaking. His voice booming over the entire crowd. Everyone was listening intently, hanging on to the head Uchiha's every word.

"My fellow clanspeople! Tonight we celebrate the dawning of a new age! Tonight I pass on the leadership of the Uchiha clan! Now, as you all know very well, the tragic events that took place with my eldest son, Itachi, brought to light the fact that he did not care enough for this clan to be able to lead it. He was a selfish boy who put himself before his family," Itachi could see Sasuke wince at his father's harsh words, "and it was during his funeral that I realized the true heir to this clan. My youngest son, Sasuke, has never let this clan down. Over the years, I have paid so much attention to Itachi's mistakes, that I ended up overlooking Sasuke's triumphs. And now," he turned to Sasuke who, in turn, took a step forward to stand next to his father, "I pass on my title to you. You are the new leader of this mighty clan!"

Everyone cheered as the two gave a ceremonious bow to each other.

Fugaku pulled Sasuke into a tight hug and whispered, Itachi could hear, "Congratulations my dear son. You have done well."

"Arigato, Otou-san. My only wish is that Itachi could be here to see me now."

"_But I am here, Otouto,"_ Itachi spoke loud and clear, successfully quieting the entire crowd.

Itachi stepped out from the shadows of the trees and glanced over everyone. The clan stared in awe, hushed murmurs flitted from person to person. Those who stood close enough to the raven were frozen in shock, staring with wide eyes at his pale, beautiful features and blood red eyes. He strode up to where his family was, followed at a slight distance by Madara, an evil smirk on the other's face. Stopping to stand in front of his father and brother, Itachi turned to the younger.

"_Ohisashiburi, Otouto. Did you miss me?"_

"Aniki...what happened to you?"

"_More than you could possibly believe,"_ he raised his hand to cup the younger's cheek, _"I missed you."_

The moment their skin touched, Sasuke jumped back out of shock, "Aniki! Your hands!"

"_Cold as death? It shouldn't be surprising. I have been dead for about a year now, after all."_

"You have risen from the grave to haunt us?" Fugaku spoke angrily. "You were not content with the pain and suffering you put this clan through in life, so you must continue in death?!"

"_Iie. If you had paid more attention to the events of my 'death,' you would have realized I never actually died. My body has died a mortal death, yes, but now I am immortal and stronger than you have ever imagined. And I intend to do something I should have done years ago."_

"And what is tha-!" Itachi gripped his father around the throat, gasps and screams tore through the crowd as he lifted him off his feet and into the air, never breaking eye contact. His eyes burned deep into his father's soul, glowing a malevolent scarlet hue.

"_I will avenge Deidara's death,"_ his voice was low, cold, and his words dripped with venom.

Itachi closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt a rush in his left eye and opened it, making direct contact with Fugaku's fearful ones.

Everything seemed to be in black and white. A flowing red sky with scarlet clouds encompassed a blood red moon. Itachi watched his father closely as he regained consciousness and took in his surroundings. He was in rags, his bound hands raised up high, his hair pulled up tight and tied with them. He was propped up on top of a tall, triangular shaped wooden horse, his pelvic bone grinding uncomfortably against the top edge. He looked up to find Itachi staring him down.

"What have you done Itachi?!" he yelled.

"_This, Otou-san, is the first step of my revenge. Wasn't this the same kind of torture device you used on Deidara?"_

"Even in death you're obsessed with that little yellow-haired bitch?!"

"_Until I am with him again, Otou-san. Now..."_

Itachi's eyes flashed. Stones appeared and were tied around Fugaku's ankles, he yelled out in pain as they pulled him down harder against the wood.

"How could you possibly do something like this, Itachi?!"

"_I have been gifted with the power of the Kamis, Otou-san. This...is Tsukuyomi's gift. As for why, it would seem I inherited your sadistic nature, empowered by the fact that as a kyuuketsuki, my heart has become dead and cold. As an added factor, towards you, I have become a bit bitter. For what you did to my lover, I would say three days would be a good enough punishment for you."_

"The clan will not let you do this to me. Sasuke will not let you do this!"

_No one can help you here, Otou-san. Here, I control everything: time, space, even the mass of objects..." _the stones grew in size and weight, pulling the man down even further. He screamed in agony.

"_This...is nothing compared to what will come. And this is nothing compared to what you did to him."_

Itachi surveyed the scene before him. A copy of himself appeared behind the older Uchiha, a rod of crudely carved slivers of bamboo was held in his hand. He raised it up.

"_I'm going to enjoy this, Otou-san," _the copy brought his arm down swiftly, the bamboo whistling through the air and cracking as it made contact with Fugaku's back, slicing his skin.

Over and over Itachi struck, until blood poured from his father's wounds. His blood-curdling cries seemed simply orgasmic to the raven.

"_Seventy-one hours and fifty-nine minutes remain... Suffer as the rest of your clan will. Scream as Amaterasu's flames eat away at your marred flesh."_

Mikoto cried out at the sound of her husband's bone-chilling cry of pain and agony, her hands now covering her sobbing face. Fugaku opened his eyes to stare Itachi down, pure hatred burning withing them.

"_I want you to beg for forgiveness."_

"Heh, you can torture me all you want, Itachi. You can even kill me. I will never be sorry for what I did to you and that wretch!"

Itachi pulled his lips back into a menacing snarl, baring his long, sharp, pearly teeth. Sasuke and the others took a fearful step backwards at the sight of the raven's fangs. In a swift movement, Itachi brought his father down and latched his mouth around his throat. He sank his teeth in so obscenely fast that blood spurted from the wound. He didn't want to be neat and clean like he usually was; he wanted to be terrifyingly messy, to drip and splatter his blood everywhere to show the man was not good enough for it to be saved. A quick glance at Madara showed the other approved. He bit down a few times, ripping at the tender flesh and creating a gaping wound. Blood smeared over the raven's chin and a little across his face. He really didn't care for it, but it did disguise the small stream of blood flowing painfully from his left eye. He pulled away and looked out toward the crowd. His family was frozen in shock, the women sobbing. The rest of his outraged clan was trying to get to him, but Madara swiftly killed each in their tracks. He turned back to Fugaku and stared down into the man's dying eyes. Giving a wicked sneer, Itachi lodged his clawed hand deep into his father's chest and ripped out his heart. He held it up high for everyone to see and they all quieted down instantly.

"_Do you see, my dear 'family?' Years ago, my father ripped out my heart when he killed my lover, and no one did anything but twist a knife in my wounds. Now, I return the favor."_

Fugaku's heart gave one final, dull beat before Itachi crushed it in his palm, splattering blood. He dropped it to the ground to crush it further under his wooden geta.

Using the sleeve of his kimono, Itachi wiped the blood from his face and turned to his mother. In a flash, he was in front of her sobbing form. He lightly took her chin in his hand and raised her head to meet his crimson gaze. She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Doushite, Itachi?"

"_Gomen-nasai, Okaa-san. You never really hurt me, but you never made an effort to help either."_

He twisted his wrist and with a grotesque snap, her body fell limp to the ground.

"_Itachi,"_ Madara came to stand next to the stoic raven, _"they're trying to get away. Work your magic, Itachi."_

Madara gave a pat on his shoulder and Itachi closed his eyes to concentrate. He opened his right eye and allowed the entire clan to be engulfed in obsidian flames, their screams echoing into the night.

Madara howled with an evil laugh and turned to kill Itachi's and Sasuke's wives, violently ripping their throats out. The raven turned back to his younger brother, a solemn look on his face, blood tears running down his right cheek.

"_Otouto..." _he raised his hand to wipe a tear from Sasuke's cheek, but the younger snapped out of his self-induced trance and flinched away from the other's cold touch.

"You killed...everyone..."

"_Hai. I did."_

"Otou-san, Okaa-san, your wife, my wife, my...child..."

Itachi's eyes widened in shock, _"Your child?" _He hadn't known about this. He didn't realize Sasuke was an expecting father, _"Sasuke...I-"_

"Daikirai!"

Itachi froze, a sincere look of hurt crossing his face, _"Sasuke..."_

Tears started to flow freely down thr younger raven's face, "Daikirai, Itachi!"

Sasuke lunged forward, but Itachi caught his fists and held him off.

"_So, he hates you now,"_ Madara mused as he strode up behind Itachi, _"still want to spare him?"_

"_Hai."_

"_Fine then. Do what you will,"_ he waved his hand and turned to leave.

"_Gomen-nasai, Otouto. This is for your own good," _Itachi brought his leg up and kneed Sasuke harshly in the stomach. He collapsed to the ground and spat up blood.

"Do-doushite...Itachi?"

"_Its what they all deserved. You stood by me, Otouto. Therefore, I am sparing your life. Now, unfortunately, you will know the hell I lived through when I lost the one I loved most. You will know what it feels like to lose everything. I will leave you now. I can't say if we will ever meet again. Sayonara, Otouto."_

Itachi turned and joined Madara as they left the scene of the Uchiha massacre, Amaterasu's flames still burning.

He could hear Sasuke, "Damn you Itachi! Damn you to fucking hell!" the traumatized raven screamed, his voice rough.

"_Otouto...I already am..."_ he mumbled to himself.

–

"_So...I see the slaughter went well."_

"_Hai. Itachi is a fine kyuuketsuki. I can definitely use him."_

"_And what about Sasuke?"_

"_Broken. Heh, he's all yours now," _Madara turned back to look at the other vampire, _"Orochimaru."_

–

Well, there it is! The slaughter. Itachi and Sasuke are broken apart, Madara wants to use Itachi for something and Orochimaru comes in to the picture! Plus, you guys know a bit more about Madara's past as well! Now, there's probably going to be only one chapter left to this story. The next one should be out next week. And I'll have a special surprise for everyone who's been faithful to this story up until the end! And remember, review please! I want to hear everyone's opinions! Anyways, hope you all enjoyed it! Ja!


	11. Living for You

Hey guys! Whoo!!! Final chapter of Aishiteru!!! Sorry I didn't get this out sooner! Got caught in a bit of writer's block and then when I had about half this chapter written, my computer got this real nasty virus that I had to have cleared up. Anyway, at least its out for Christmas or whatever holiday you may celebrate!

As a special gift for everyone who has been faithful to this story, I have taken the time to make something special to go along with it. Its a special fanart of Aishiteru! If you want to see, go check it out on my deviantart! I don't think ff will actually let me put up the link, but just in case, type in the link without the spaces.

h t t p : / / b i b o c h a n . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / A i s h i t e r u – 1 4 7 9 4 5 9 7 0

Okay? Hope you guys all like it and hope you all love the final chapter!

–

_'My dear Kamis, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, I ask of you to keep a watchful eye over Sasuke, for I cannot. Keep him safe and out of harm's way. If he wanders into the darkness, guide him back to where the light may shine upon him. All I ask is that he may live a long and prosperous life on his own. If you may do this for me, my dear Kamis, I will be forever grateful. Domo-arigato-gozaimasu.'_

Itachi opened his eyes and stood up from his kneeling position at the edge of the cliff, overlooking the bright full moon. He stared out at it, half hoping he would be able to see through Tsukuyomi-sama's eyes to make sure his brother was sleeping safely. A noise, a footstep nearby caught his attention. Turning to face the one intruding on his moment of solitude, the raven narrowed his eyes. Madara had just appeared out of the forest looking quite content. He could only stare down at the other who held such a smug face.

"_Where have you been?"_

"_Since when,"_ Madara asked coolly, losing his smile and replacing it with a sarcastic sneer, walking over to join the raven, _"have you become so interested in what I do with my spare time?"_

"_We have nothing but spare time," _Itachi replied with his own touch of bitterness.

"_Indeed. But, I'm afraid its none of your business what I do when you're not around. I don't bother you when you're out here moping to the great Kamis about your foolish little brother...besides this time of course."_

Madara's smirk widened as he caught the look on Itachi's face. A grimace, his expression was too faint and too fleeting for a mortal to notice, but his immortal eyes caught it perfectly.

"_You can't deny, Itachi. Your little brother has become somewhat of a disappointment. I mean, after everything he went through with you, then exclaiming he hated you. If that were me, I'd have killed him on the spot for not appreciating what I'd done for him."_

"_You don't know the whole story."_

"_What, that he had a kid on the way? Hai, I heard. I don't care. And neither should you. You said he would be the only survivor and he is. You're still too young, Itachi. Your heart is still too soft."_

Madara clapped his hand on Itachi's shoulder and squeezed lightly. Itachi gave no reply to what seemed a reassuring look on the other's face, instead he kept his expression straight and stony. Madara sighed and turned to walk away, Itachi turning to look back at him.

He waved his wrist limply to Itachi as he spoke,_ "I don't care what you do, Itachi. But for right now, I'm going to go feed. I suggest you do the same. I'll see you back at the inn before dawn."_

The raven stared at his retreating back until it was lost within the foliage. He turned back toward the moon and gave a heavy sigh. Kneeling back down, he laced his fingers together and closed his eyes once more.

_'My dear Kamis, please hear my plea. I am starting to feel increasingly suspicious of my comrade and maker...'_

–

After the slaughter, Sasuke didn't know what to do. The bodies of his family, his friends, lay scattered over the courtyard. Most were burnt to cinders, even their bones had been devoured by the unholy black flames that still burned as if they were fresh. He had collected the corpses of his mother and father, his wife and Itachi's. Walking over to the shed where the workers had kept their tools, he grabbed a shovel and proceeded to dig graves for the four of them in the soft earth.

He laid his father in first, looking down at the man's mutilated corpse. Fugaku deserved what he got, Sasuke knew that. He deserved it more than he knew. But he was his father, and Sasuke had to be respectful.

His mother did not deserve her death. Yes, it was true she did not help the situation, but she did not need to have died.

Itachi's wife, why couldn't Itachi have just given her a chance? She was such a wonderful woman, sweet and kind-hearted.

Finally, his wife. Itachi didn't even know his wife. How could he have brought such a cruel fate upon someone who had nothing to do with this terrible situation? And his child. A child; someone who had not even been given a chance to do right or wrong on this earth. He thought Itachi really did care for children. He'd been so good with him when he was younger and all their cousins as well. How could his brother be so unbelievably cruel?

He laid his wife in the grave, taking her face in his hands and pressing his lips to her's. He laid her head down and lightly rubbed his palm over her slightly swollen stomach. He couldn't stop the tears from flowing. The young raven wiped his dirty, bloody face on his already soiled silk kimono sleeve. He licked his dry, chapped lips and cringed at the taste of salt from his sweat and tears and the metallic tang of blood that still lingered. He covered them with earth and packed it down, then said a final prayer. He couldn't stay here any longer.

Sasuke managed to make his way through the forest to the nearby village that his family had claimed as theirs. Dawn had already come and the villagers were coming out to start work. When they caught sight of him, his dirty clothes, messy, matted hair, and blood-stained skin, they could only stare in shock and awe.

"Kudasai, my family... was massacred..."

A man stepped forward and spoke up, "You're an Uchiha?"

"H-hai."

The man scoffed, "Good riddance!"

Sasuke stared at the man incredulously. A look of pure shock and horror on his face, "How, how could you possibly say that?!"

"The Uchihas have done nothing but hinder us," another man spoke, "taking most of our food and money for what they called taxes! Its like we had to pay them for breathing their air! I'm glad that wretched clan is gone!"

The crowd piped up with slight cheers and cries of 'watashi-mo!' Sasuke couldn't stand it.

"How could you say something like that?! They were humans just as you are!"

A woman spoke this time, "Why couldn't you say that to them? They treated us like dirt! And if you couldn't see it, you're just as bad!"

The crowd cheered again, but the first man who spoke quieted them down and stepped closer to the young Uchiha, "If you have no where to go, you can take that old hut that boy with yellow hair used to live in," Sasuke's face paled and his eyes grew wide, "However, you will not be considered a part of this village and we will not help you further."

The raven heard the voice of another villager shout, "Ugh, if its not one nuisance, its another!"

"What do you mean...boy with yellow hair?"

"Did you not hear of him? Deidara was his name. His mother grew up here and got knocked up by a western traveler. Ever since she died, we've had to deal with the freaky bastard. He's gone now. Three years now, I believe. No one really knows what happened to him. Some say he ran away, others say he's dead. Heh, we all hope for the latter."

Sasuke couldn't take these people any longer, "Where is the hut?"

The man pointed in the general direction and he followed. After a minute or so, he made it to the remains of where Itachi's blonde used to live. The place had been ransacked. He had enough sense to assume the villagers pillaged the place when they realized Deidara was gone for good. All that was left was a straw sleeping mat, looking no where near as comfortable as the stuffed mattresses he was used to, but it would have to do. Also, he noticed what looked to be what was once a memorial of sorts. Sasuke remembered the man said Deidara had his mother for a while before she died. It must have been to her. The piece was broken and scattered with long since wilted flowers. The raven couldn't help but fix it up, putting the pieces back in their respectful places and replacing the flowers with new ones that were growing just outside the forest. He managed to fix up the area to look at least halfway decent and unrolled the mat to lay down. It was hard and uncomfortable, but he really didn't care at this point. He rested his head on a makeshift pillow, after dusting it off, and stared blankly at the memorial. So this is how the peasants lived...no. This is how one who was lower than the peasants lived...

–

"_Itachi."_

"_Who is this?"_

Itachi opened his eyes and was blinded by a powerful light. Completely out of an independent reaction from his new life, he shielded himself from such light.

"_There is nothing to fear my son. You are protected."_

The raven lowered his arms and his eyes widened at the one who stood before him. A man, older looking, yet divine, was clad in a beautifully flowing pure white kimono. He had long grayed hair pulled back into an intricate bun adorned with golden hair jewelry.

"_Who are you?"_

The man smiled softly, "_My name is Izanagi."_

Itachi gasped at the wonder and amazement of standing before the creator of the world and god of heaven, "_Izanagi-sama!"_ The raven collapsed to the ground in a faithful bow.

"_Rise my son. There is much I need to tell you."_

Itachi rose as he was told and looked up questioningly at the powerful deity.

"_About what, my lord? And may I ask,"_ he respectfully waited for a nod to continue,_ "why do you refer to me as your son? Was I not willingly made into a monster by a child descended straight from Izanami?"_

"_Yes, you were. However, you, unlike Madara, have always been faithful to me and my children. I am willing to erase your sins and cleanse your soul to be my child instead. You must continue to live as you do, but you will have my blessing. As for our situation, my twin children, Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi have kept an eye on your younger brother as you have requested and they bring me some troublesome news."_

"_What is wrong with Sasuke?" _Itachi asked almost panicked.

"_The boy is fine. Taken to living as a peasant, but fine nonetheless. What worries me is your companion Madara and the one he is associating with," _Izanagi continued at seeing Itachi's furrowed brow, _"Another kyuuketsuki. A monstrous man known as Orochimaru. My main focus, however, is on Madara. He plans to release Izanami from Yomi."_

"_How can he do that?"_

"_He can't. Not yet at least. It will be much easier for him now though."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_The Uchihas are nearly gone. Itachi, your family has always been closer to us than any other mortals. The only one that stands in his way now is Sasuke, the last living Uchiha. If Madara can infect Sasuke with Izanami's darkness as he did you, he will have no trouble bringing her back. He was planning to use you but he realizes you are too faithful to me. Sasuke however, is fair game. He is going to use Orochimaru to turn Sasuke and raise him to be Izanami's child as he is. You, Itachi, must not let that happen."_

"_What can I do? Madara is far stronger than I."_

"_Wakarimasu. That is why I will have Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susano'O helping you when you need it. Itachi, this may go one of three ways. Either Sasuke is turned by Orochimaru or Madara and taken into the darkness, or he may be turned by you and will be protected by the light, or he will die. If your brother is turned by you or dies, Madara cannot use him and will therefore not be able to raise Izanami. He needs two Uchihas to do this."_

"_There is no other way? I do not wish to expose Sasuke to such a wretched existence as mine."_

"_I am afraid not. Your only other option would be to kill him. But, Itachi...," _the god raised Itachi's fallen face to gaze into his glowing golden eyes, _"Why must you believe this existence is so horrid? Will you not see your precious blonde again?"_

"_I'm not sure..."_

"_I can assure you, you will undoubtedly meet again. I know what it feels like to lose someone you hold dear. And I will not deny you to be reunited with Deidara and live happily with him."_

At seeing Izanagi's worn face stretch into a sincere smile, Itachi could not hold back one of his own.

"_Now, I do believe I have something to give you," _Izanagi said, holding an arm out to Itachi. He turned his palm up and stretched out his hand and a very large raven appeared, perching on his wrist, _"His name is Yatagarasu. He will be your animal companion and will also, in time lend you his powers. For now, he will have all of his descendants help you in your fight over your brother."_

Itachi bowed deeply for the god before him,_ "Arigato-gozaimasu."_

–

Sasuke was awoken by the fearful screams of the villagers. The young raven instantly thought back to the way his family screamed as they all lost their lives. He hurriedly got up and ran outside. There were snakes everywhere. They ranged through various sizes, some big enough to kill the horses. He ran out to try and help where he could. He would show these people that he was not like they believed him to be. Also, he would not let this be a repeat of the last massacre; he would not just stand off to the side, frozen by shock and scared like a pitiful child. As he ran through the mass of serpents, many tried striking him. He found a young woman trying to shield her child from the slithering beasts. He stomped down on them, successfully killing each. The woman quickly took his hand and he helped her limp to a clear spot.

"Arigato! Domo-arigato!"

The raven only nodded and ran off to find the source of the infestation. What he came upon was not something he had expected. A man with skin paler and more grayed than he remembered Itachi's being with long messy black hair was howling with laughter as a giant serpent destroyed some of the huts, killing some of the villagers in the process. Sasuke froze. He'd only heard tales of serpents that size, dragons and sea monsters. He'd never believed those tales before, but here was such a beast right before his very eyes. Snapping out of his bewilderment, he noticed the man had stopped his fit of laughter and opted to stare directly at him.

"W-who are you and why are you doing this?" He called out to the man, trying to hold in his fear and sound as confident and righteous as he could possibly muster.

The man only gave another howl of laughter and sneered at him, _"So it is you, finally, Uchiha Sasuke."_

"How do you know my name?!"

"_You were promised to me, Sasuke-kun. Now you will be mine!"_

Before Sasuke could register what had happened, the other man stretched out his neck and ruched toward him baring grotesque fangs and bit down onto the side of his neck. The man's body leaped forward to close the distance with his head and grabbed hold of Sasuke's arms. The young raven screamed in pain as the man literally tore the flesh from his neck and threw him down to the ground, pinning him down.

"_Such sweet blood, Sasuke-kun."_

"Y-you're like my brother? Did he promise me to you?"

"_Itachi? Hah! Never. Though I may be like him, I am much older and stronger. And he is too holy a being for me to even stand the company of. No, it was his maker and mine as well, Uchiha M-"_

Before the vampire could finish his sentence, a flurry of ravens attacked him and ripped at him with beaks and talons, successfully forcing him to retreat from his position over Sasuke to the safety of his giant snake.

Sasuke couldn't move. The wound in his neck had severed his jugular, he could feel it. He could feel the blood pouring out of him, a bit of his life leaving him with each drop. He looked up, his vision getting hazy. He saw a man with beautiful clothes and long midnight hair, a giant raven was perched on his shoulder. Could it be...Itachi? He couldn't quite tell. It didn't really matter though. He would die here and be able to join his family once again. That thought didn't make it seem all that bad to die. Content, he allowed himself to be consumed by the darkness.

–

"_Orochimaru, I will not allow you to take Sasuke."_

Orochimaru gritted his teeth and called to the raven vampire before him, _"You have an animal spirit?! How could one so young as yourself obtain something that is supposed to come with age and power?!"_

Itachi kept his face straight and his voice even, taking a step forward, _"You may be an older kyuuketsuki than myself. You may even have greater time-given strength and abilities than I do. But there is one thing you don't have, Orochimaru; the light of the Kamis themselves. And with their light, I will make sure you do not lay a finger on my beloved brother."_

At this, Itachi set his arm up, Yatagarasu climbing down to his wrist, and thrust the bird into the air. The raven soared into the heavens and merged with the moon. The other ravens swarmed around Itachi until they became nothing but a blurred, black mass. Not even Orochimaru's immortal eyes could keep track of what was happening in front of him.

The snake-like vampire gave a deep hiss and called to the serpent at his side, _"Manda! I believe it is time we showed this pest what it means to get in our way! Devour him and his winged beasts!"_

The serpent hissed and slithered toward Itachi, opening its mouth wide and striking down only to have the ravens scatter and with them, any trace of Itachi.

"_Where did you go?!"_ Orochimaru called out.

At this, the ravens swooped down toward Manda and as they made contact, burst into midnight flames, burning through the layers of scales and into the snake's flesh. Manda hissed in pain as it was continuously bombarded by the kamikaze birds. Those that remained gathered together where Itachi emerged from the mass. He sent the ravens to attack Orochimaru directly, but the other managed to fight them off. One by one, the snake-like man slithered about and managed to dodge all attacks as well as take out a few of the corvine fowl along the way.

Itachi closed his eyes and concentrated on his birds, sending a couple ravens down to the ground to fly as shadows up to Orochimaru and fly up to clench their beaks around his wrists. Sending Tsukuyomi's power through them, a fluctuation from the moon itself shot through Orochimaru's body, causing his arms to fall limp at his sides.

"_What have you done to me, Itachi?!" _He hissed.

"_With the help of Yatagarasu and his kin, I have taken out your serpent and the use of your arms as well. You do not stand a chance against me, Orochimaru..."_

"_Itachi! What in the name of the Kamis are you doing?!"_

Itachi turned his crimson gaze toward the intruder. His eyes narrowed.

"_Madara, I know your plans and I will not allow you to bring Izanami forth, much less drag Sasuke into this."_

Madara had bounded into the scene on the back of a giant charcoal wolf. The beast turned toward Itachi and growled menacingly, lowering its head and digging its claws into the bloodstained earth. Madara only smirked at the raven.

"_Oh, Itachi...if only it was you. I wanted it to be you. I chose you out of all other Uchiha because I knew you were more like me than anyone. If it hadn't been for your love for your brother, he would have died with the massacre and you and I would raise Izanami-sama. However, it would seem you have turned out quite the opposite of what I anticipated...fighting for Izanagi. Well, now I'm glad you spared Sasuke. He seems to have that right touch of darkness in his heart to be able to help me."_

Itachi ground his teeth to the sound of the other's words, _"I will never let you get your hands on  
Sasuke. I will not allow him to succumb to your darkness."_

Madara smirked, _"What will you do, Itachi?"_

"_My light will devour your darkness."_

In that instant, Itachi spread his arms wide and the moon shown with as much intensity as the sun itself. Itachi closed his eyes soothingly, basking in the holy light. He could hear Madara's and Orochimaru's screams of terror and pain, cursing him. He gently sighed.

As the light left, he opened his eyes and scanned the area where the two vampires and their beasts had been only moments earlier. They were not dead. He knew that. Fled, dealt with for the time being.

Now that there were no more distractions, Itachi turned his attention toward his little brother. The younger was terribly wounded and had been bleeding out. The raven sensed his heartbeat. Faint, yet still there. He hurriedly tilted Sasuke's head up, cradling it in his arm.

"_Gomen-nasai, Otouto. What I am going to do, you will hate me for. Unfortunately, though, its for your own good...as well as my own selfish needs. I cannot do this alone. I can only pray you will eventually understand."_

Itachi wrapped his lips around his wrist and sunk his teeth into his flesh. Sucking out his own blood until getting a good mouth full, he parted Sasuke's lips and transferred the crimson liquid to the other's mouth, making sure it slid down his throat. He repeated the process until he believed his brother had ingested enough. Itachi picked him up fully and carried him swiftly back to the inn where he and Madara had stayed the night before, holding him tight as his body convulsed with the pain of the transformation.

The place was as they'd left it. Itachi bound Sasuke's wrists so he wouldn't hurt himself during the final moments of turning and made his way to the door. He could not stay with Sasuke. The younger would despise him and would undoubtedly want to kill him out of sheer vengeance for both their family and the new unwanted life he had just condemned him to. With a heavy heart, Itachi left. Hoping his brother would be fine on his own and would be able to resist the temptation of darkness.

–

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, disbelievingly.

Had he not died? He should have. He could have sworn it.

He looked around. A rented room? Why was he here? And why did it seem so easy to see in such darkness?

He moved to sit up and noticed his wrists were tied. Examining his hands closer, he noticed his nails were longer. How long had he been out? But...the were shiny...like glass. And his skin seemed paler.

No. It couldn't be.

His eyes widened considerably and he shuddered. He wrenched his wrists apart and easily broke the rope. Climbing off the bed over to the dresser which held a small mirror. Hands trembling, he picked it up and peered into the glass.

He screamed and collapsed, the mirror shattering as it hit the floor. Reflected back was nothing but he, himself but with blood red eyes and a complexion to match his brother's. He picked up a shard of glass and held it up, examining his teeth. Fangs, long and sharp.

He dropped it and covered his mouth with his trembling hands. He could have been with his loved ones again. With his wife and child. But now he is forced to stay alive in this world, as a kyuuketsuki no less.

That snake of a man, he would have killed him. But he was stopped in his tracks by...Itachi?

Yes. It was Itachi. It had to be. With this, his brother has truly taken everything away from him. He would make him pay. He would kill him with his bare hands and feel the life leave his body, hear his final heartbeat. And the one who made Itachi, too; the final Uchiha.

–

_'My dear Kamis, domo-arigato-gozaimasu. You have helped me in ways I could never have dreamed. I am afraid this is not the end though. Madara will not give up so long as he is alive. I must find a way to kill him and restore my relationship with Sasuke. With that in mind, I will wander this earth through time, with Yatagarasu at my side, and search for my most beloved person. I only wish, perhaps in vain, my blonde might remember me...'_

–

Oh! Kami-sama! Finally! Whoo-hoo! Aishiteru is over! I kinda hate to say it but I really wanted to get to the end. I love it when I'm able to complete a story. Don't worry though, this is really just a prequel. The real story I'm gonna start up sometime soon called, Itsumademo. Keep on the look out! And thank you everyone for staying faithful to this story and having the patience to deal with me and my delayed updates. Anyway, please review and go check out the drawing on DA!!! Ja!!!


End file.
